Dark Paradise
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Sakura wakes up away from the battlefield. In a world where things are different. People that are long dead walk the streets of Konoha, she finds memories of Haruno Sakura that are not her own, memories with Sasuke. And the longer she stays, the more she forgets who she really is. And for some reason, she can't seem to remember: that this is actually the Infinite Tsukuyomi.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first of three new fics that I'm working on. I give you guys: Dark Paradise.

Summary: Sakura wakes up in world that isn't the battlefield, or anywhere remotely like it. A world where things are entirely different. People that are long dead walk the streets of Konoha, she finds memories of Haruno Sakura that are not her own, memories of love with Sasuke. And the longer she stays, the more she forgets who she really is and the more she forgets where she's really from. And for some reason, she can't seem to remember: that this is actually the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Chapter 1: Stay

'_**You say, I only hear what I want to.'**_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. Everything around her was different. In fact, she was in her bedroom, in bed, the sheets pooled around her bloody shinobi garb. Sakura jumped out of bed, her eyes finding her face in the mirror. It was pale and dirty, but that wasn't what she was looking at. Her eyes were drawn to the shinobi alliance forehead protector. She looked around the room again, nothing was where she'd left it but everything was there. But she shouldn't have been here. She was on the battlefield last, but she couldn't remember any more. Her memories were fuzzy as if she wasn't supposed to remember.

"Sakura!" her mom's call made her jump.

"Don't come in!" Sakura cried, rushing to the door to turn the lock just as the knob turned.

"Sakura, honey, what is it? You sound scared." The door rattled as her mom tried to open it and Sakura pressed herself against it. "Nothing mom, I'm fine. Really." She tried to assure, while knowing that something was definitely wrong.

"Is this about Sasuke-kun? Did you two have another fight?"

Sakura was about to say no but then she realized what her mom had asked.

"Is he pressuring you about…you know, sex?"

_**Wait, WHAT?**_

"You can talk to me. It would be better not to mention anything to your father though, you know how he gets."

"No, mom, no." Sakura said once she'd managed to find her voice. "This isn't about that."

Why would it be? Her mom was actually insinuating that she as Sasuke were….

No. She couldn't even consider it.

"Well ok. I heard the fight last night, and if you want to talk, I'm here."

Sakura listened to her mother's footsteps disappeared before she slid down against the door. What the hell was going on? Was she in some kind of parallel universe where her mom actually thought that she and Sasuke were…together.

Some things were certain, her forehead protector, the shinobi alliance one, she needed to hide. Along with her bloody clothing. Something told her they wouldn't be well received.

With that decided, Sakura stood and stripped them off and placed them in a neat pile on her bed. She pushed it aside, revealing the floorboards where she usually hid things. The bed had always been too heavy for anyone to move, but her of course. As Sakura was bending down, something hit her. A flash of a memory. She felt surprised and above all shock in the memory, and the image she saw blinded her completely for a moment. It was Sasuke. Dressed exactly as he was the last time she'd seen him – during the war. He was on top of her – shielding her from something she couldn't remember. And then it was over. The memory faded into nothing. Sakura stood still for a long moment, her hands on the dusty floorboards. She knew instinctively that what she saw had been her own. The last thing she saw before she….fell asleep.

For a long time, Sakura recalled him above her. The way his hair fell around his face, his eyes squeezed shit, how his arms had caged her in. And then she pushed the memory aside and lifted the floorboards. And froze.

No. This wasn't what she thought it was. Impossible. Sakura swallowed, a shaky hand reaching into the hole and lifting the box out.

What the fuck?

A box of condoms.

Rough Riders? Sakura had no idea what that meant, she might be a med nin, but they usually kept the most basic condoms at the hospital. She flipped the box up and opened it. With a loud gasp she threw the contents out on the floor. All used wrappers, all except one. Sakura could feel her face pound with heat.

Who was she doing _**it **_with?

As quickly as she could, she stuffed everything back into the pack and turned it over.

Holy shit. Extra large?

She dragged a hand over her red face and threw the condoms back into the hole, and after wrapping her clothes up tightly she pushed them down into the far corner before closing the hole back up again and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

What she needed right now was a hot shower to clear her head and decide her next move. She used the scissors to cut off her bindings and took off her panties before stepping into the stream of hot water. Sakura leaned her head against the steamy glass wall of the shower. Something was really, really wrong. Did she have some kind of random memory loss? Had the war ended? Had they come home and lived their lives, with her now, suddenly having forgotten everything? Was that even possible? Probably, there had to be some kind of medical explanation. What couldn't be explained so easily was her waking up in those bloody clothes. Not to mention the forehead protector. Maybe a medical reasoning didn't apply here. Sure, she had trouble remembering the war. It scared her. So Sakura clung to the memory of Sasuke as she showered and got dressed. When she stepped out of the room, her dad was stepping out of the one her shared with her mother. His face grew shocked as he took her appearance in.

"You changed your hair?"

Startled, Sakura reached up to pat her hair, which she most certainly hadn't changed. It was a bit longer than she normally kept it thanks to the war, but that didn't warrant his reaction.

"I, uh," Sakura wasn't sure what to say exactly.

"I think it looks nice." He patted her hair as he passed her to head down the stairs. After a moment, Sakura follows. She receives the same reaction from her mother, who doesn't seem nearly as ok with it as her father, complaining how nice and long her hair had been.

Sakura sat down at the table as her mom dished up breakfast.

"You did it for Sasuke-kun, didn't you?" her mom asked with a wink and Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. Her father grumbled something about his disapproval of her boyfriend and her mother kissed his cheek to calm him down.

Wait….

Sakura stared at her plate. If she wasn't mistaken, which she wasn't. Her dad just said boyfriend and Sasuke in the same sentence – regarding her.

She swallowed heavily and pushed her plate away.

"I'm not hungry." She announced, getting up.

"Don't forget your training session!" her mom called after her.

"Ok!" Sakura returned and closed the door behind her.

Konoha was alive. More so than ever. The rebuilding had gone wonderfully. Almost as if it had never been destroyed in the first place. Sakura began walking at a slow pace. Taking in everything she saw. Nothing looked extremely different. She had yet to see anyone she knew well enough to talk to, but the streets were so busy that she just moved through the crowds silently. It felt like Konoha was right in the middle of summer and the hot sun glared down on her, the crowds didn't exactly help with the heat and soon Sakura had to stop at one of the small shops to buy something to drink. She selected a bottle of cold water from the fridge and went to the counter to pay.

"Ah, Sakura-san," the girl at the counter greeted. "How are you? How's Naruto-san and Sasuke-san?"

"They're fine," Sakura said, her voice breaking, and then she cleared her throat. "We're all fine."

The girl nodded and smiled, ringing Sakura's purchase up.

"Sakura-chan, you look better than expected, considering half of Konoha heard the fight with my little brother last night." A smooth voice said from behind her.

Sakura stilled, the bottle in her hand. She swallowed heavily and turned slowly.

He was taller than she'd ever imagined and she had to look up to see his face. She paled.

"U-Uchiha Itachi." She said, her voice shaky.

He raised an eyebrow. "Haruno Sakura." He mocked, saying her full name.  
"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" someone asked from beside Itachi. A dark haired man with curly hair.

She couldn't answer, she took a step back, hitting the counter behind her.

"She does look a bit pale, doesn't she, Shisui?"

Uchiha Shisui? Wasn't he dead?

Sakura ran. She rushed past them and bolted from the store, she heard Itachi call after her so familiarly and it scared her. She ran through the streets, feeling breathless and lost. All around her she began noticing them, Uchiha symbols. So many. Too many to actually be real. And all she wanted was to see a familiar face, someone she trusted, someone like…

"Naruto!" she cried, rushing towards him on the bridge and grabbing hold of him.

"S-Sakura-chan? What is it?"

"He's here! Why is he-" she cut off, noticing Sasuke next to Naruto and she took a step back, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, I was just brining Sasuke to you so he could," Naruto paused, shoving Sasuke forward, "Apologize."

Frightened, Sakura's green eyes flipped to the dark ones she'd longed to see for so, so long. There was nothing different in those black pools of darkness. Not in the way he looked at her, not in the way his eyes moved over her. He was Sasuke, just as he'd always been.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked when she couldn't stand being in his gaze any longer, her voice small.

"No. I wasn't wrong." His voice rumbled through her so familiarly.

"No," she said slowly, uncertainly. "You never are."

Sasuke looked away, out to the water. "My mother wants you at lunch. Two o'clock. Can you make it, Sakura?" he said her name after a pause and Sakura watched, fascinated, as it left his lips. Smooth as melted chocolate. Like warm velvet, caressing her skin.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." She answered, startled. She was very aware that the invitation was issued to her, and her alone.

Sasuke turned on his heel and left.

Was that it? Was that his apology?

Naruto let out a breath. "Well, that went better than expected."

Sakura was still staring after Sasuke's retreating form. Were they really together?

Naruto gave a laugh. "I won't be visiting tonight, that's for sure."

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes moving to Naruto, who now seemed embarrassed.

"Well, I kind of overheard you telling Hinata that make up sex with Sasuke is the best."

Sakura choked on her own spit, coughing uncontrollably and grabbing hold of the rails on the bridge to steady herself.

Naruto shielded himself with his arms. "No! Don't hit me!"

Sakura stared at him, shocked. That was all the confirmation she needed. She and Sasuke were having sex. The pack of condoms was his. Extra large? Her face turned a bright red at the thought.

"Are you ok, Sakura-chan? You seem a little weird today."

"Yeah." She said absently. "I'm ok."

"Come on, I'll walk you to the training grounds."

She nodded, falling into step next him. "What day is it today?" Sakura asked.

"Wednesday." Naruto told her with a side-ways glance.

"Tsunade-sama is always late on a Wednesday. She waits for the lotto result-"

"Tsunade? Who is Tsunade?" Naruto asked, now coming to a full stop.

"I-" Sakura fell silent. "Just kidding…?"

Naruto shook his head. "We'll have Rin-chan check you out. You're not acting like yourself."

Rin…

Rin had been on a Genin team with Kakashi-sensei, and according to Obito…Kakashi had killed her.

Sakura was sure she'd heard that.

"Where's…Kakashi?"

Naruto sighed patiently. "You know Kakashi-sensei is on an extended mission with my dad and Obito. Rin-chan stayed behind because she's pregnant….again." he added with an amused shake of his head. "That Obito, ne." he laughed.

"Right." Sakura nodded in agreement.

They reached the training grounds where Rin was standing with a little boy. He looked no older than five with dark hair and eyes. Definitely of Uchiha blood. Rin was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair. She was wearing a med-nin skirt, Sakura noticed. So the chances were good that Sakura was a med-nin here too. Her chakra-enhanced strength was another story though.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Rin waved the over. "Tobi-chan, stay with Naruto, ok?" Rin told the boy, leaning down to kiss his chubby cheek.

"Hai, Kaa-chan." He told his mommy and turned to Naruto, who kneeled in front of the boy and held out his fist, which they little boy knocked with his.

"Rin-san," Naruto began, "I think there's something wrong with Sakura-chan."

Rin's eyes moved to Sakura, a slight worry in them.

"No," Sakura said, glaring at Naruto. "I'm fine."

"We'll look you over anyway." Rin said, not giving Sakura room to argue. She led Sakura a ways away from Naruto before she sat down, mentioning for Sakura to take a seat.

"Why don't you tell me what wrong?"

Sakura sighed, not sure what to tell this woman. "Sasuke-kun and I had a fight last night."

Rin smiled softly, nodding and urging Sakura to continue.

"Problem is, I have no memory of it. At all."

Rin's eyes widened. "He didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"These damn Uchiha! Did he use the Sharingan on you?"

"I-I don't know…"

"I think he did. Obito does it too. He used it on me three times, can you believe it? He was trying to propose and-" she fell silent. "Oh, Sakura." She murmured.

"What?" Sakura asked, sitting forward. "What is it?"

Rin shook her head. "I think you need to speak with him about this."

Confused, Sakura nodded.

Rin taught her some medical techniques that she already knew thanks to Tsunade, but Sakura pretended she needed some pointers. All in all Rin was impressed with her progress and let her go early. Which gave Sakura enough time for a quick shower before heading to lunch at the Uchiha's. She couldn't help but feel pissed. Sasuke used the Sharingan on her. She had to remind herself that somehow, she still wasn't supposed to be here. That she needed to be in war, and none of this really made sense. But she couldn't find any way to make sense of it.

She arrived at the Uchiha's and Sasuke's mom opened the door and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you came." She pulled Sakura inside and closed the door behind them.

"Sasuke had been in a foul mood since he came in last night." She sighed. "Oh, won't you forgive him. I know it's a little early but it was the same with Fugaku and I, if you-"

"Mother, please." Sasuke called from the kitchen and Mikoto sighed again. "Alright, alright." She led Sakura into the kitchen where Sasuke and Itachi were already seated, their father nowhere in sight.

"My husband was caught up at work," Mikoto explains and Sakura took a seat next to the lesser evil of the two brothers. She decides that to be Sasuke. Itachi watched her, his eyes slightly calculating.  
"Stop looking at her like that." Sasuke snapped, much to Sakura's surprise.

"Like what, little brother?" Itachi asked, innocently.

"Like that." Sasuke said, glaring. "It's none of your business."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi. Sasuke. Not at the table." Mikoto said, starting to set the dishes down in front of them. She sat down at the end of the table, next to Sakura and Itachi. "Itadakumasu."

Everyone repeated her words before digging in. Sakura hadn't realized how hungry she actually was. Not to mention how delicious everything was.

"Hmm, this is so great." She said, looking up at Mikoto with wonder in her eyes. The woman laughed warmly and patted Sakura's hand.

"I think you should join us for dinner too."

"Mother." Sasuke said, immediately catching on to what she was up to. Trying to get Sasuke and Sakura to make up, it seemed.

"Sasuke." She wasn't backing down. He gave a sigh and returned to his meal.

Mikoto and Itachi exchanged small talk while Sasuke ate in silence and Sakura couldn't help sneaking glances at him. Was this really their life? Meals with his family? Fights and great sex?

To Sakura that didn't sound all that bad.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, mother." Itachi stood and kissed Mikoto's cheek. She murmured good luck to him on his mission and then he left.

Mikoto washed up quickly while Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence. Mikoto asked a few question to both of them and seemed to take a genuine interest in Sakura's life. Sasuke stared at the table, and Sakura noticed a slight shake in his hands. Was he really that angry at her?

"Well, I'm off to the market. Kiss and make up while I'm out, ok?" Mikoto said, giving Sasuke a half-hearted glare. She kissed Sakura's cheek before leaving out of the back door.

The silence between them was loaded and heavy and it dragged on.

"Did you use the Sharingan on me?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"It doesn't matter." He said, standing and walking from the room.

"The hell it doesn't!" Sakura was right behind him, "How could you?!"

Sasuke spun around in the living room. "Are we going to fight again, Sakura?"

Sakura wondered what she was doing. Who cared what happened the previous night? She was fighting a war before this happened, not fighting with him.

"I suppose not."

He nodded, looking away.

For a moment, Sakura wondered if she should fight. The lingering thought of 'make up sex', had her a bit skittish. Only because she was sure that she was a virgin and this was Sasuke for Kami's sake.

"Forget it, then."

"You're angry about something else. I can tell."

Sasuke appeared in front of her before she could say much else. "Sakura." There it was, the same way he'd said her name before. "Don't talk."

She opened her mouth but he was already there. Sasuke….he-he…kissed her. Sakura made a startled sound into his mouth and he pulled her closer against him. His tongue found hers and Sakura couldn't stop herself. She moaned, her hands were on his biceps for some reason and they tightened making him inhale sharply. This was insane! Sakura couldn't believe it. Completely and utterly insane. And yet, she couldn't stop. Her hand slipped into his hair, grabbing fistfuls into her palms. Sasuke growled into the kiss and something changed. It grew faster and even more intense, he pushed her down on the couch without breaking the kiss, he as on top of her. Sakura made sounds she'd normally be embarrassed about. She knew this was wrong in the worst way. Sasuke would never really be doing this to her. She was the one who'd always loved him, not the other way around. But she was weak. She was breathing heavily by the time his hand cupped her breast and she gave a surprised gasp, her eyes snapping open. His thumb brushed over her hardened peak and she whimpered softly, or maybe it was a mewl. Either way she didn't care. Sakura had never felt this feeling before. This need. She felt a throb between her legs but she wasn't embarrassed anymore. All she could focus on right now was him. Sasuke kissed down her jaw and into her neck, his tongue – wet and hot, licked over her neck and her hips rolled up. Into his. Into something hard. Sakura, running on pure instinct, moaned, her head rolling back and her back arching. Sasuke made a sound that seemed to rumble out of his chest and Sakura felt a sweet ache between her legs at the sound. Sasuke's lips slammed down onto hers and his hips met her own. And then he was moving. The friction was so delicious, and so teasingly wonderful that Sakura couldn't stand it. She moved against him, feeling him against her. But there were too many layers between where she needed him to be.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered against his lips. A frustrated groan escaping her. Sasuke actually chuckled. His hand slipping from her breast, moving down her abdomen slowly and then his fingers brushed her bare, heated skin. Over her hip bone and even lower south. His eyes, Kami, he'd never looked at her like that. Not even in her wildest dream. Filled with such desire and passion and lust. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and moaned.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The voice wasn't her own, or Sasuke's.

Sakura turned her head. In the foyer, below the arch stood a man she'd never met in her life but she recognized him instantly.

Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke's father.

x-x-x-x

Last week was a bit hectic for me, since it was my birthday, so I didn't update Stand by Me, but it will be updated tomorrow!

Please let me know what you guys thought about this fic though, reviews are very much welcomed!

Just to everyone: I'm not reading the manga anymore! I'm scared of Naruto ending so I'm dragging it out by following the anime instead. So PLEASE! No spoilers! Lol.

Read and Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Paradise

Chapter 2 – Landfill

'_**This is torturous, electricity – between both of us, and this…is…dangerous. Cause I want you so much. But I hate your guts.'**_

Sakura could have died right then. In a way she was somewhat thankful to Sasuke's father, who'd come in just at the right time, right before she let Sasuke – who had no idea she was a virgin – deflowered her. A part of her also cursed Fugaku for coming when he had.

Sakura knew she had to go along with Sasuke. Wherever she was, she needed to play the part for the time being at least. Which required her to play the girlfriend, and yes – it felt weird and wrong knowing that he would never do this to herm and of course it hurt, but if Sakura suddenly pushed him away it could cause complications in her finding out just what was going on.

Now, Fugaku was still standing tall and looking furious. "Sasuke!" he thundered and Sakura flinched, her hands tightening around Sasuke's biceps. Said shinobi had leaned up a little so he could look at his father. Sasuke was tense.

"What did your mother and I tell you about the furniture in the living room and kitchen?!" Fugaku demanded furiously and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"Not to do this on them?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly awkward. When did Sasuke ever sound anything but sure and strong? Sakura opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Exactly!" Fugaku snapped.

"I-I should go." Sakura stuttered, pushing at Sasuke's chest. He wouldn't budge for a moment before he relented.

"Sakura, I know this isn't your fault." Fugaku said to her, sounding much calmer.

"No, I mean- it was both me and Sasuke-kun."

Fugaku shook his head. "Look at her, standing up for you. You don't deserve her." Fugaku observed. "I know." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura bowed before going past Fugaku and out the door, her heart pounding wildly.

"Do you know how long it took us last time to clean this couch? It belonged to my parents!" she heard Fugaku say as she went down the steps. Sasuke apologized, saying he wouldn't do it again and then she was out of earshot.

An old lady stopped her on her way out of the Uchiha Compound. "Sakura-chan, dearie, here, take this home with you." She handed Sakura a basket full of fresh rolls and breads.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

She waved Sakura off. "Please, I insist." She patted Sakura's cheeks and sent the girl on her way. Sakura was confused, just how well did she get along with the Uchiha? Even Sasuke's crazy scary, crazy intimidating dad seemed calmer with her. Sakura sighed, wondering just what kind of relationship she had with Sasuke. The one she'd always wanted? The thought was so appealing to the part of her that actually loved him, but she needed to remember her task. Sakura dropped off the basket at home before she headed to the Kage tower and it took her right to the second before she knocked to realize that Tsunade wouldn't be behind the door, her knuckles were already falling and it was too late to stop them as they rapped on the door.

"Yeah? Come on in!" barked a female voice that Sakura hadn't heard before.

Sakura pushed the door open. A red headed female sat cross legged on the floor. The Hokage's desk pushed aside so she could work comfortably.

The woman snickered. "Sakura, you hair." She nodded to the mirror on the wall and Sakura cringed at her reflection.

Her hair was in an untidy messy and she realized it must have happened…when she and Sasuke…

"Ooh, that blush says everything. Geez, I miss Minato."

"W-What?" Sakura squealed, smoothing her hair down and the woman snickered again and it sounded surprisingly like…Naruto's snicker. And then Sakura saw it, the resemblance. This was Naruto's mother.

"Have you and Rin thought of anything else? You know…about the thing?"

Sakura stared at her, it wasn't her fault she had no idea what the red head was talking about.

"You know…the pregnancy thing?"

Sakura shook her head and Naruto's mom gave a sigh. "We've been trying. I don't know what the problem is."

"Why not ask Tsunade-sama?" Sakura suggested and immediately regretted it, she looked up at Sakura, teal eyes looking over the pinkette with strange interest.

"How do you know about Tsunade?"

"I…read about her. She's a legendary medic, isn't she?" please still be a medic, please.

"Right. That would work if anyone could find her." She shook her head.

"I'll look into some things that might help," Sakura assured her and the Hokage's stand-in smiled. "You're acting weird. Everything alright in paradise?"

Sakura looked away awkwardly. Where to start? Things were not ok.

"Yeah, that sucks. I heard about the fight."

"Does everyone know?" Sakura demanded, exasperated.

"Pretty much."

The door burst open and an ANBU walked inside. "Kushina-sama, reporting from Team B."

Kushina waved Sakura off with a smile and turned to the ANBU, "How is Minato's team?"

"They're fine. Should be home within the week." Sakura heard as she closed the door behind her.

"Sakura!" Kushina barked, calling her back and Sakura stuck her head back inside.

"What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask if I can use the library downstairs."

Kushina nodded, looking around the papers on the floor and throwing Sakura a seal. "I don't have the authority to give you high level access but that should do. Nice haircut by the way!"

Sakura called her thanks before heading down to the library. It was like she remembered it and for that she was thankful. Firstly, she needed to check out everything she could on types of memory loss and how the Sharingan was involved.

Sakura spent the remainder of the day in the library, immersed in the books and found nothing. Not a single thing to explain things to her. Sakura eyed the restricted section. The Uchiha files should be in there as well as a file or two on the Sharingan. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently while eying the large doors to the other side.

"That look is going to get you into trouble."

Sakura jumped, spinning around, kunai in hand.

Sasuke stared at her, eyebrows raised and she put the blade away.

"A little jumpy?"

"No, and what look?" she huffed indignantly.

"You can't break into the restricted section, Sakura." He said impatiently. "You'll be arrested."

"Only if I'm caught."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I came to get you for dinner."

"Oh. I didn't think I should come. Your dad seemed pretty angry."

Sasuke shook his hand, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Nah, my dad likes you. He'd never be angry at you."

Sakura went up to him, "I'm sorry you got into trouble." She looked away from his eyes, gnawing on her lip nervously.

"It's fine." He told her.

"You're not mad?" Sakura asked, the Sasuke she knew would definitely have been a little pissed off or at least a little annoyed at her. Sasuke sighed, clearly annoyed not at what happened but because she couldn't seem to drop it. "No."

"Ok," Sakura suddenly felt cheerful. "Let me just pack up and-" the moment she made it back to the desk, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and spun her to him, his lips slanting against her's. Sakura gave a little strangled gasp in surprise.

"Sakura," he hissed her name, pulling her against him and kissing her again, his lips sent a spark through her, like lightning that travelled through her all the way to her toes. They curled in her sandals and Sakura's nails dug into his shoulders. Sasuke lowered her onto the desk, letting the books scatter down onto the floor.

"The books-" she began but Sasuke gave her pulse point a hard suck. "Ah! Sasuke-kun…"

"Fuck, Sakura." He hissed again, his breath hot over her ear. Their hips met and Sakura moaned, her back arching off the table. Sasuke's eyes travelled over her hungrily and Sakura, feeling brave, grabbed the back of his head and yanked him down to her mouth. She felt the same hunger in his kiss that she'd seen in his eyes. Sakura's hands moved over his face, down his neck and onto the exposed part of his chest. Sasuke grabbed at her hip with his left hand, grinding himself down on her and Sakura moaned low in her throat, digging her nails into his chest. She moved herself against his hardness, seeking relief for the ache and throb that had started up between her legs whenever he seemed to touch her.

"Oh, Kami," She whispered, breathing heavily. "I want you so much, Sasuke-kun."

Again, she thought how utterly insane, losing her mind crazy this was. In the back of her mind, her subconscious whispered to her, telling her this was wrong. That this wasn't really Sasuke (not that she had any proof of that fact as yet) and that even if it was – that he must be taking advantage of her, but Sakura knew that wasn't the case, "she" had been dating him for a while and according to everyone, plus a box of condoms under her bed – they were definitely having sex. And she was playing the part she needed to until she could figure out where she was and what was going on. So what if she enjoyed it a little?

"That time already, little brother?"

Sasuke cursed loudly, hitting his fist down on the table.

Itachi looked thoroughly amused, "Kushina-san said I could find you both here, looks like I arrived just in time. Wouldn't want you soiling the Hokage's library."

"No," Sasuke said, clenching his jaw. "Wouldn't want that."

He pulled Sakura up, eyeing her hair. "Come. Sakura."

Sakura patted her hair down. "The books." Sakura said weakly, turning and picking them up with shaky hands. She took them back to the shelf and Sasuke waited until she joined him before they left for the Uchiha Compound.

Fugaku nodded to her as she entered before returning to his paper, Mikoto kissed her cheek before ushering her into the kitchen to make a salad. It was strange how easily they'd made Sakura feel like part of the family. Mikoto made small talk with her, sure that her son had made up with Sakura. Soon, dinner was served. Fugaku sat at the head and Mikoto sat next to him, with Itachi next to her. Sasuke sat at his father's other side and Sakura took the seat opposite Itachi and next to Sasuke.

The scene earlier that day was not mentioned by anyone at the table, but Itachi did feel obliged the mention the scene in the Hokage's library.

"Keep this up and you'll make mother a young grandmother."

Mikoto gave a laugh. "Sasuke is smart. He'll wait until they're married." She gives Sasuke a loaded look before smiling affectionately at her husband.

"Children might not be such a bad idea. Both my sons were gifted with especially powerful ocular powers." Fugaku said, giving Sasuke a nod.

Mikoto gave Fugaku a look that clearly said not to encourage Sasuke.

After dinner, Sakura helped Mikoto wash up.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner, Mikoto-san."

"It's no problem, Sakura. You've become like family to us."

Sakura's cheeks heated up. "I-I should be heading home."

"Nonsense." Mikoto said, waving the idea off. "You'll stay here like you always do."

Sakura felt cornered. Making out with Sasuke was one thing, but spending a night here…with him? That would be pushing her luck.

"Mikoto-san…" she began, unsure of how to reject this woman who was only ever nice to her.

"Don't tell me you two still haven't made up?"

"I – we…its complicated."

"I'd understand if you want to leave, Sakura-chan, but Sasuke is too much like his father. Don't give up on him. You won't regret it."

Sasuke entered the kitchen then, his dark eyes moving between his mother and Sakura.

"You asked her to stay, didn't you?"

Mikoto gave him a guilty smile. "Well, yes. I did. But apparently – it's complicated." Mikoto threw her arms up with a sigh and walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment before he said, "Come." She followed silently all the way to his bedroom. He went to his closet and threw a shirt at her over his head before he pulled the one he was wearing off. Sakura stared at him in the dark room, the moonlight shining on the shifting muscles on his back. His pants fell to the floor, revealing black silk boxers with the Uchiha symbol all around the waistband. For a moment, she held her breath, thinking he would strip them off too and she nearly groaned when he pulled a vest from the closet.

Ok, she needed to calm down and change. Her eyes shifted to the bathroom. Changing in there could cause unnecessary issues. She swallowed and pulled off her shirt, ignoring every instinct to turn away from him. She dropped it on his bed before pulling off her skirt and then her shorts. Her eyes shifted to him and Sasuke was watching her, his eyes darkening with the same hunger she saw earlier. Sakura took a shaky breath, pulling on the shirt he gave her and folding her own ones up neatly and placing them down on the chair. Sasuke was at the bed then, shifting the covers aside and getting on. It was too hot to cover them up. Sakura climbed up and slid down next to him, keeping a hand on the shirt that treacherously liked sliding up.

Sakura's heartbeat was freaking out. She was in bed, next to Sasuke. This was going too far. She could have thought of some excuse to go home, why hadn't she thought fast?!

Sasuke shifted around a little, his arm going around her waist and pulling her to him and bringing them face to face. "Sakura," Oh, the way he said her name.

"Now?" she asked breathlessly. How powerless she always had been to him.

Her green eyes flipped up to his. "Now," he affirmed, rolling on top of her.

She was falling into a pattern, she knew it. She was losing sight of her goal. Wait, what goal? She could always work on it tomorrow. Right now, she only had one thing one her mind. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He pulled her arms above her head and kissed her senselessly until any and every objection was silenced.

Sakura wondered somewhere in the back of her mind whether she would have let this happen so easily in the real world (as she had taken to calling it), and of course she would never have. Just after a few kisses? No, she would have find it in her to stop them both before it became too late. Here, though, she couldn't do that. "She" had been having sex with this Sasuke for as long as they had been...well, having sex. If she objected all of a sudden it could make problems for her until she figured out what exactly was going on. Sometimes, she found herself questioning her sanity - even though it was only her first day here. She knew that both Naruto's parents were dead and so was the entire Uchiha clan. Sakura knew Tsunade was the Hokage. Sakura repeated these things over in her head.

Sasuke was still kissing her wildly, scattering her thoughts as his body was trapping her's wonderfully to the bed. His hands on her thighs, slowly dragging the shirt up, up, up. One part of Sakura's mind was screaming that this was too far, another told her that she needed to play along until she could figure out what was going on. But the part of her that loved him, the real him - couldn't do this.

"You used the Sharingan on me." she said breathlessly, just as his hands skimmed her hips. Above her, Sasuke seemed to stop, he pushed himself up looking more surprised than she'd ever seen him. Like her, he seemed to be having trouble breathing, but he seemed to hide it better.

"What?" he asked, blinking and Sakura realized - she'd caught him off guard. He seemed to take in what she said because his eyes narrowed. "This again." he said, pushing himself up further and glaring down at her.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, this again. Do you even realize how serious it is? We're in a relationship and you can't even trust me enough. You had to take something away from me, for whatever reason."

Sasuke rolled off of her and laid down where he had been, on his back. "Go to sleep." he ordered and Sakura felt anger rise in her. She let out a growl and turned away from him roughly.

This was going to be a long night.

x-x-x

Sasuke woke her up before the sun had even risen. He told her that he was heading off for a mission and Sakura waved him off, falling back asleep quickly.

Mikoto woke her up again sometime later, for breakfast and Sakura found some of her clothing in Sasuke's closet. She dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and headed to the kitchen. For breakfast without Sasuke and Itachi. Only Fugaku and Mikoto were present. Fugaku was reading his morning paper, sipping on a mug of coffee as his wife arranged the foods on the table.

Sakura and Mikoto exchanged small talk during breakfast before Sakura had to leave for her training with Rin.

Tobi wasn't at the training grounds again when Sakura arrived and after going over some more techniques that she already knew, Sakura decided to broach the subject of Kushina.

Rin sighed. "It's probably because if the Kyuubi inside of her."

Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from showing surprise. So here, Naruto wasn't a Jinchuuriki. His mother still had it. The cycle was never started. The masked man never attacked Konoha.

Of course, Sakura was verging into new territory. She'd never encountered two different chakras in one body such as this. There were only a handful of Jinchuuriki and the only one in Konoha she'd ever known had been Naruto.

She was secretly thrilled to be taking on a new task, and she headed to the Kage tower right after training. Sakura rapped on the door lightly and instead of Kushina's voice through the door came something else entirely. Certainly the most handsome voice she'd ever heard - after Sasuke's of course.

Sakura pushed the door open and Naruto's dad was at the desk. She was startled at how handsome he was, so much more than when he was under the Edo Tensei. Also, how much he resembled his son. Sure, Naruto had some chubby-ness to his face and some of his mom's features, but the eyes were a perfect blue copy.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Come in." he seemed happy to see her.

Sakura stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you?" the Hokage asked.

"Well, Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could use the library."

"Of course, that's not a problem."

"I actually need to look into the restricted section."

That made Minato pause a little. "What is this about, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura swallowed. "I'm actually looking in to something for Kushina-san."

Minato's expression froze somewhere between shock and a smile. He didn't know.

"Minato, just give her the clearance, dammit." Kushina said from the doorway, sounding amused.

"But why are you having Sakura-chan look into whatever you want her to look in to." smooth, Minato.

"I'm busy." Kushina said, turning her nose up and daring him to ask more.

Minato seemed to turn this around in his head. "Busy with what, Kushina?"

"You'll find out after you give her clearance."

Minato sighed, before mentioning Sakura over. He drew the seal on her hand using chakra. It was a lot different from Tsunade's and Sakura was glad Sasuke had stepped in when he had the previous day. She would have certainly been caught.

"I'll be back." Kushina told the Hokage with a sly smile and walked Sakura to the library.

"So?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm looking into a few options at the moment." Sakura told her as Kushina walked along with her. "It would be my first time working with two chakra sources such as yours. Did you have any problems the first time?"

Kushina shook her head. "No, it happened normally, I guess. The Kyuubi gave little problems."

Sakura nodded. They'd finally reached the library. "Well, I'll do some research and get back to you."

"Thanks, kid." Kushina petted her head before leaving Sakura to it.

x-x-x

The restricted section was not what she remembered. Sakura had managed to find some info on the Kyuubi, but there was only one flimsy file on the Sharingan. She hadn't had the nerve to open it just yet. The file on the Kyuubi was...for lack of a better term...useless. Nothing inside would help Kushina conceive. Sakura's only lead was the fact that inside Kushina was two dominating chakra. The problem with her theory was obviously that fact that Kushina and Minato had had no trouble conceiving Naruto. Sakura sighed and finally lifted the Sharingan folder. With a deep breath she flipped it open. Something in here...would tell her why she was here. Her mind couldn't get past the wall. She knew the answer but it just wouldn't come to her. As she was reading the first page...the words began to disappear before her eyes. Sakura dropped the page, getting up so fast that the chair fell from under her. She stepped back, hitting the shelf behind her. Either someone was trying to hide something from her or she was really losing her mind. Both were equally terrifying.

"Oi, Sakura. What is it?" Kushina was coming towards Sakura. The room around Sakura was swaying. She knew she was in a panic. It was only her second day here and she was panicking. Sakura was usually clever. She solved issues quickly...but maybe this was out of her league. She couldn't breathe suddenly - the thought of being stuck here forever was horrible. Yes, here she had Sasuke, and apparently they loved each other. But was that enough? When she had a real life somewhere. Where people were actually counting on her? Were they fighting the war without her? She was so, so alone here.

And for the first time in many years – Sakura's vision went dark and she fainted.

x-x-x

That's it for chapter 2.

After I finish Stand By Me, this fic will fall into a Monday update pattern, once a week. Next week will be the last SBM chapter, so this fic will follow the Monday after, but there will be another chapter next week as well.

Read and Review.

Next chapter: Sakura and Itachi finally clash!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Paradise

Chapter 3 – Surrender

'_**Sweet despair, feel you devour me. Silently, oh, won't you carry me?'**_

Sakura opened her bleary eyes to see Kushina and the Hokage leaning over her and looking worried. After a moment, Sakura eyes seemed to focus and she realized that it wasn't the Hokage – but Naruto leaning over her and looking slightly annoyed.

Sakura's anxiety returned as she remembered the notes on the Sharingan, disappearing before her eyes. Which, of course, only reinforced her thoughts that her situation was somehow directly connected to the Uchiha's red eyes. But of course that was all she knew, and as far as knowing anything went – that was nothing. But Sakura had never been one to give up and over the next few weeks, she continued her research of both Kushina's pregnancy issues and her own bizarre situation. Of course, being the medical ninja she was, thanks to Tsunade, not that anyone knew that, Sakura came up with various scenarios that could help Kushina – who, as far as Sakura knew still hadn't mentioned anything to Naruto or Minato, not that it was up to Sakura. Even if things were going fairly well on that front, Sakura's other problem had come to a complete standstill. She'd exhausted all the possible books and research on either memory loss, psychological memory blocks or the Sharingan. But she'd gotten nothing from it. The less she got the more it had enforced her resolve – she couldn't speak to Sasuke about this. Not only because he'd think that she'd completely and utterly lost her mind, but because she was afraid that she actually might be. His attitude had also changed over the last few weeks, and somehow – painfully – she'd settled into the routine of being a girlfriend. _**His **_girlfriend. It was easy to pretend…too easy, that this was her life. And she hated it. Partly because she loved it, every kiss, every kiss – she couldn't say no. (Yet, of course, they hadn't been having sex since the big blowout that she had no memory of, not that Sakura minded. Much.) And partly….partly, because Sasuke, the _**real **_Sasuke, would never, ever, touch her like that. Let alone kiss. And it hurt like hell to admit it, but it was a truth, a piece of home that she could hold on to.

But eventually, everything around felt unreal. Every bit, every memory that wasn't her own. She felt like she was on the edge – on the verge of slipping and losing herself…forever. Every once in a while, Sakura had to look underneath her bed and find her clothes. The forehead protector. It became a habit. Although, maybe a crazy one. They were reminders of home. Her true home – despite the war and the killing. It was home. This wasn't. She repeated that every day – like a prayer. As if it would keep her sane, and for a while, maybe it did. Desperately, she'd even gone to Hinata, asked her to use the Byakugan to see if there was some kind of block on her mind. The girl had only seen some kind of disturbance with Sakura's chakra. Which could have been caused by anything. Another dead end.

Sakura spent most of her days at the training grounds and some days she would leave Konoha to butcher some trees. That too helped – to see her power for herself. To actually use it, feel the familiar power in her veins, to feel the rush of energy she'd grown to love so much. It was exhilarating. And provided some peace. But that didn't matter. At the end of the day – she was still trapped. Not that she was even sure of that fact, and the longer she stayed to more she could feel her sanity slip. Little by little until she felt like she needed to decide, stay or escape – by ending her own life. Sakura jumped up, shocked by the very thought. When had she gotten to this low point? No. She couldn't be unravelling. She needed to….she needed to…_**what **_exactly?

She had no idea.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura let out a shriek and turned around. She'd been caught off her guard completely. It was more than a disgrace, considering the person behind her was Uchiha Itachi. Which wasn't entirely out of the ordinary since she was at the Uchiha training grounds waiting for the younger brother.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Itachi-san."

He continued to stare at her, silent for a long time. "Are you losing it?" he asked eventually.

Sakura frowned, considering his words. "Am I what?"

"I didn't think this would get you under, I was under the impression that you were clever."

"I don't know what you're talking about," her answer was stiff, but deep, deep down there was a thread of hope. Hope that she wasn't alone, after all.

"I wonder," said Itachi, stepping closer. "If everything Sasuke did to you made you strong, or broke you." And then he attacked her. Sakura, luckily, saw it coming, and years of training with Tsunade prepared her. Maybe not for _**the **_Uchiha Itachi, but it had been good enough to defeat an Akatsuki member. Sakura pulled back a fist ready to punch, when she realized – she couldn't use her strength here. Itachi must have seen the realization in her eyes because she swore his lips twitched into a smile. Itachi didn't use the Sharingan, he assaulted her with a flurry of shuriken and kunai. Sakura was quick, though and she managed to make it through the attack with just a few cuts.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped as Itachi rushed forward, now using his blade.

"Waking you up!" he slashed and Sakura got a kunai from her pouch, effectively blocking his attack and sending sparks flying between their weapons.

"I am awake." She said through clenched teeth, holding him at bay now using her strength the hold his blade back.

"Not yet." He told her, bring his hand up, fist ready, but Sakura caught that too. She'd been on the defensive but now, she attacked, bringing her leg up to send him flying, but Itachi's own leg blocked her, but her strength still hit him full on. He groaned as the hit seemed to vibrate through him and Sakura used that moment to let go of his fist and shove him back. Itachi hadn't expected it and her flew back. His back hit a training post and then, he disappeared in a flash of black crows. Sakura was breathing hard, her eyes moving around the training grounds, before she turned to face him. Itachi looked down at her, "Those eyes are awake." He said, giving a slow nod.

"You know." She whispered, her heart hammering in her chest.

Itachi said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes and after an eternity – he nodded.

Sakura looked down at her hands. They were shaking with adrenaline. "More," she said, suddenly feeling a rush in her blood. Itachi complied. He drew his blade, on the offensive once more and Sakura blocked with her kunai, they sprang apart before rushing back at each other. Sakura knew, logically, he was holding back to match her strength, but in that moment she didn't care. She wasn't alone. Itachi knew too and after this was over, after she'd felt the full effects of this rush – she would find some answers. It was right before their blades touched that they were stopped mid-air. Someone had caught them, was crouched between them, after having caught both blades.

Sasuke had arrived.

"I don't know what's going on," he began, his voice a stiff calm, "But this much killing intent will draw unwanted attention."

Sakura swallowed, pulling her kunai back. Both Sasuke's palms were bleeding and Sakura immediately grabbed the one closest to her and healed it.

"Reckless." She muttered lowly and Sasuke scoffed.

Itachi pulled back his blade too and made small talk with his brother that Sakura didn't bother following, she went around, healing Sasuke's other hand, but she didn't let go of it once she was done. She heard Itachi take his leave and she waved a goodbye with her free hand.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" it wasn't a question, more like his usual brusque demanding.

Sakura moved her thumbs over his healed palm and she shook her head. It was nothing she could discuss with him. Or could she? It shouldn't have surprised her that Itachi knew. After all, she had read that he was a genius. Even more so than Sasuke. But as she looked up at Sasuke now, she realized that it was impossible. He didn't know, not with everything that's happened between them. Again, she shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. It had become so easy to do that. Scarily easy.

x-x-x-x

Finally, three days later, Sakura got a moment alone with the eldest Uchiha brother. He'd glanced up at her as she approached him, but made no move to leave. Sakura took a seat next to him and immediately fell into it.  
"How?"

"The most probable explanation of how I'm aware of this…place, it the use of Shisui's eye. I'd implanted it into Naruto and it had activated on me and broke the Edo Tensei control. This, I'm sure, is a side effect of that."

Sakura was silent, processing that. "Then how do I know?"

Itachi shook his head. "Nothing is clear yet." He sounded frustrated.

"It's about the Sharingan," she decided to say, watching him for any kind of reaction. To her surprise, he agreed. "I agree, but every time I consider it, it's as if the thoughts seem to slip away from me."

Sakura turned to look at him and quickly recounted her experience in the library, where the words had disappeared from the page.

Itachi's expression turned grim. "It's almost as if we know the answer but something is holding it just out of reach."

"Always out of reach…" Sakura murmured.

x-x-x-x

Sakura's mother sent her to the Yamanaka's the next day with some sweets that she'd made. The shop was being manned by Ino and Sakura immediately realized something about her friend. Ino wasn't a Shinobi here. The girl looked exactly as she had before, and acted the same as before. Here, they were still best friends. To be honest, Sakura was startled by the revelation. Without Ino, who had Shikamaru and Chouji teamed with? Ino answered that question without Sakura having to ask. Here, she had a brother. And, she was dating both Kiba and Sai.

"What?" Sakura sputtered and Ino gave a sly grin.

"Hmm. Kiba was the one who wanted an open relationship, and now I'm giving him one. And until one of them man's up and says they want me and only me, I'm free to have fun."

Sakura couldn't believe it. The amount of confidence Ino had in herself and her female prowess was unbelievable and certainly not something Sakura had ever possessed. She wondered if she had been this way before, if the real Sasuke would have given her a second look. The thought was useless and a waste of time, because chances were that he wouldn't have and now, she'll probably never know. Ino, having picked up on her depression, immediately assumed it had something to do with her relationship, and she wasn't far off.

"Had another fight with your honey?"

Sakura looked up and shook her head. "Not exactly."

Ino gave Sakura a long look before she turned and went out the back door, coming back a second later and pulling Sakura upstairs to their house.

"Let's get you into a dress. You look like you need a drink."

And sadly, it was true.

Sakura found herself in a tight bright red dress that she never would have chosen herself, with Ino in a similar purple number in front of Konoha's most notorious clubs.

Music pumped all around them on the side walk and Ino grinned, taking Sakura's hand and leading her inside.

"Get us some fancy sounding drinks!" Ino called before moving off, Sakura's eyes followed her until Ino found Sai, she gave him a big kiss and across the room, Sakura spotted Kiba who looked no less than furious. With a sigh, Sakura headed off to the bar. She slid into a seat and ordered two of the strangest drinks on the menu. Eventually Sakura ended up drinking both and ordering two more, and the more she drank, the more she thought about this situation with Sasuke. She loved everything about him, she always had. Now, it just came with him loving her too, in every kiss and every touch. But it wasn't real, and she could only be so grateful that he hadn't pressured her about sex, not that he'd need to since, technically, they were in a relationship. It was frustrating, and being with him was wrong. She knew it, deep down. If she ever escaped this place, she would never be able to face him again. If he found out about what had happened, Sakura wasn't sure what she would do. But she was also in a difficult situation, she needed to survive her without drawing unwanted attention to herself. Which meant her relationship with him needed to stay intact. But she knew, if he found out about it…he would never understand. Not only that, but weeks in – she still had no answers. She was no closer to going home than the moment she had arrived. Itachi had no answers either, so even if it was calming to know that she wasn't alone in this, it didn't matter. She was stuck and it would drive her crazy, she knew it. Sakura threw some money on the counter and stood. Her head spun a little from the alcohol and she used some of her chakra to burn it away as she moved back to the front door, Sakura scanned the club quickly but she couldn't see Ino. Sai was sitting at one of the booths. But Kiba wasn't where he'd been before. Sakura sighed and stepped outside. He was across the street waiting for her, and after a moment she walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What are you wearing?"

Sakura looked down at herself, at the way the soft red material hugged her form, accentuated the curves that she had, showed more cleavage than she had. She looked up at him again. "Ino."

The name said it all and Sasuke shook his head. "Come." Surprisingly, he slipped his hand into hers and led her away from the club. They walked in silence. It was comfortable, despite his intimidating way. Sakura was hyper aware of his hand around her's. He'd never done this. Not once. It was shockingly intimate. That small contact warmed her heart in a betraying way and Sakura found herself looking up at him. His face wasn't as tense as always, in fact, his handsome features almost looked content. They missed the turn that would lead to her place and instead walked on to the Uchiha Compound.

It was late enough for the streets to be quiet, they passed a few people who smiled and greeted them as they made their way to the main house. The lights there, too, were off. Sakura hadn't realized how late it was. Sasuke let her in and they went to his room. Sakura stepped in first and once the door was closed, Sasuke grabbed her, jerking her closer and slamming his lips down on her's. "This damn dress." He hissed, his hands slipping the dress up her thighs. Sakura gasped, her heart hammering in her chest wildly. He slid the dress up to her hips before lifting her up against him. Her back hit the dresser and rattled a container on the top, but Sasuke didn't stop. His lips found her's again as she wound her legs around him. Sakura tugged on his hair as his lips moved over her neck and Sasuke pushed her back into the dresser again, causing the container to fall and spill out over the floor. Sasuke stopped. Like cold water had been spilled over him and Sakura looked down at the fallen things. Among them, a small black velvet box lay, having fallen open and a diamond ring glinted up at her.

Sakura stopped breathing. She let go of him altogether and lifted it up in her hands.

A tense moment of silence followed.

"Is this why you used the Sharingan on me?" she whispered.

Sasuke eyed the box in her hands but he said nothing.

"Did I say no?" she asked, her voice steadier now.

Still, he said nothing, those dark eyes simply stared at her.

"What is it?" Sakura demanded outright now. "Tell me. Or was this ring for another girl?!"

"No." Sasuke finally answered. "It was for you."

For a moment they simply stared at each other, and then Sasuke's eyes turned red. Sakura pulled her hand back, slapping it across his jaw.

"Don't you dare." she hissed, her throat tight with tears.

Sasuke's eyes faded back to dark. "I was trying to give you back what I made you forget."

But Sakura remembered nothing. Not that she would.

"I still don't understand why."

"I needed to be sure why I loved you."

Sakura looked away. She'd promised herself she wouldn't do this anymore. She couldn't. When she went back to the real world she would never be able to face her Sasuke again.

"And," he told her easily. "I do."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't do this. Not ever. She couldn't love him, not here. Not like she does the real Sasuke.

Sasuke turned her to him with a touch of his fingers on her chin. His lips brushed her's in soft strokes.

Sakura finally felt like breaking. She'd held out, half-lost her mind, but she kept it together.

Sasuke kissed her and on an impulse - she returned the kiss. Something inside of her began to beat. And for the first time in weeks, Sakura felt alive. Really alive. Even with the tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled him closer and her hands found his hair, and Sasuke unzipped the dress at the back, slipping it off easily. It fell to the floor and Sakura set every bit of uneasy out of her mind as she pulled his shirt off. With every piece of restriction, of clothing lost, Sakura fell into him more. She lost herself in the moment, in him. Even as they moved together, as his hands and mouth slipped over her chest, Sakura could bring herself to think about anything else but him and in that moment, she couldn't regret it.

She couldn't explain sex. Before she felt a sense of vulnerability but not after, and every single thing she'd worried about in her life, every worry she had – had been for nothing. There had only been Sasuke and her. His hands, his wonderfully skilled shinobi hands had done amazing things to her. When they were done, Sasuke had laid next to her, his hands moving over her, slipping over her hips as he kissed her. Her neck, jaw line, shoulders.

"Shower," he murmured, giving her hand a tug and Sakura smiled up at him. "I'll follow you."

Sasuke gave her one last look before slipping out of bed, graceful as always, and naked before he entered the bathroom.

Sakura sat up. She needed a breath. She wasn't so much worried about what they'd done but the moment she stood up, it was there. Evidence of her lack of sexual experience. After a beat, she shoved the covers over the bed and went to his drawer. She pulled it open, feeling around for a shirt she could wear. Her knuckles hit the bottom. It felt strangely hollow. Sakura eyed the door to the bathroom. The water was running steadily. She looked back into the drawer and pushed the clothing aside. Her heart gave a painful beat as she have the bottom a hard knock, it pushed away and Sakura almost fell to the floor. She held on to the dresser for support and her eyes swam with tears. Slowly, she reached in, her hands skimming the Kusanagi blade that he'd hidden. And the moment she touched it, her mind seemed to come alive. Her memories came swimming back to her. Madara had done it. He'd used his Sharingan and trapped them inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi. And Sasuke had known.

x-x-x-x

New chapter!

Read and review ne!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sakura wakes up in world that isn't the battlefield, or anywhere remotely like it. A world where things are entirely different. People that are long dead walk the streets of Konoha, she finds memories of Haruno Sakura that are not her own, memories of love with Sasuke. And the longer she stays, the more she forgets who she really is and the more she forgets where she's really from. And for some reason, she can't seem to remember: that this is actually the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Chapter 4: Lost in my Bedroom

'_**You're crystal clear, facing the light, don't disappear – it's just what I imagined."**_

Sasuke woke up, but as usual he did not open his eyes immediately. First, Sasuke assessed his surroundings. Sasuke was aware of three things right off.

Firstly, his guard was completely down, and he corrected that as he was made aware of it.

Secondly, he was in a bed that didn't feel familiar at all - and he was not in the battlefield.

And thirdly, the Kusanagi blade was sticking awkwardly into his back.

Sasuke shifted around, pulling it out and opening his eyes at the same time. His eyes shifted around the room and he gave a cry of alarm as he sat up. He was in his old bedroom! It looked so eerily the same, except for the larger bed and the Team 7 photo on the dresser. Sasuke put a hand over his mouth and tried to calm himself down when a knock came at the bedroom door.

Sasuke stilled, his free hand going to the sword.

"Sasuke?"

A guttural gasp left his throat and Sasuke stumbled out of bed to go to the door, but he stopped short of opening it after catching a glimpse of his bloodstained clothes in the mirror.

"I know you're upset about last night, but there will be more opportunities," his mother spoke through the door and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as his heart knocked painfully against his rib cage.

"Sakura-chan loves you, she won't leave you because of this."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the mention of his ex-teammate. She'd been the closest to him when the moon had gotten its unearthly red glow. On an impulse, long forgotten since the Team 7 days, Sasuke had tried to shield her for Madara's jutsu.

Then it hit Sasuke. This must be the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Which would explain his...his...mother.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah?" his voice came out strained.

"Sakura-chan makes you happy, and you her. I know you'll work it out." she said kindly. "Now, breakfast is ready, ne?" and then he listened to her footsteps disappear down the hallway. Sasuke sagged against the door. It was real. So, damn, real.

With huge effort, he took off his clothing and hid it along with any evidence of who he was before. He needed to figure this out, and he couldn't do that with the shadow of the man he'd become hanging over him.

Sasuke took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothing he found in his room. His eyes caught sight of the Team 7 photo. This one had to have been taken later. They were all dressed in traditional Chuunin wear, all except Kakashi. Sakura's hair was long and seemed to flow down her shoulders. Naruto's hair looked awkward to say the least, it was in a not long and not short phase. Sasuke, though, looked different. Maybe it was the look on his face. He couldn't be sure. But he shook it off and with a deep breath and steeled himself before opening his bedroom door and walking right into Itachi.

Sasuke, wide-eyed, stared up at his big brother and he felt lost. His last encounter with Itachi flashed before his eyes.

"Wow, you look like shit, man." came the voice from beside Itachi and Sasuke drew his eyes away from his brother to look at the other man. Shisui.

"Unsurprising." Itachi commented dryly. "Considering everyone heard the fight he had with his dear Sakura-chan last night."

What the fuck was all this talk about Sakura? He'd heard his mother mention her too, but to be honest he hadn't been paying attention to anything but the sound of her voice.

"Tell me, little Sasuke," Shisui began, "is she as feisty in bed as she was last night?"

Sasuke stilled. What? In bed? Shisui could not be serious.

"Careful, little brother. If you don't fix things soon, I might have to find out for myself." Sasuke looked up at Itachi, and he knew his brother was joking but a streak of sudden possessiveness went through him and Shisui laughed, pushing Itachi along the hallway.

After a moment Sasuke closed his bedroom door and headed to the kitchen.

Nothing could have prepared him for seeing her. His mother was in the kitchen, preparing the table for them. Itachi and Shisui had headed out a moment ago, so Sasuke, thankfully, had this moment alone. And all he could do was stare. His mother. She looked a bit older than he remembered her, but no less beautiful.

She looked up and saw him, a frown forming on her face.

"Was it that bad?" she asked.

"Was what that bad?" he blurted, just wanting to talk to her.

"Your proposal to Sakura-chan." she said, looking outraged.

Sasuke nearly fell over. He was caught between raging laughter and fainting. Him? Proposing to her? It was ridiculous. Sakura rarely even crossed his mind, why would he do something as horrid as marrying someone so annoying?

"Are you even listening?" Mikoto demanded, looking angry as she stared down at him. Sasuke muttered an apology and Mikoto sighed. "I asked if maybe...she said no."

"No, she didn't." he said immediately, because why would she? Sakura was infatuated with him.

Mikoto sat down opposite him. "Then what? What happened?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said honestly, he obviously had no memories of it. Hypothetically speaking, had he proposed to Haruno Sakura...Sasuke couldn't finish the thought. It was Sakura for Kami's sake. He couldn't imagine it.

"It just didn't feel like the right time." he said lamely.

"I understand that you want to be sure why you love her." Mikoto shook her head. "Too much like your father." she muttered and began eating her breakfast.

Wanted to be sure why he loved her, huh? That was as good an excuse as any. He would need to use it.

Sasuke ate silently. The familiar taste of his mother's food made his heart ache and he couldn't stop stealing glances at her as he ate.

Mikoto stood once she was done and began collecting dishes to wash up.

"You know, I'm always here if you need some advice." she smiled sadly at him and patted his cheek.

"TEME!" an all too familiar voice boomed through the house and Mikoto smiled fondly. "That'll be Naruto-kun."

Just then, Naruto barreled into the kitchen, his eyes narrowing on Sasuke.

"You look like shit. Get up." and then he turned to Mikoto. "Ah, Mikoto-san, you look wonderful as always."

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said, ruffling Naruto's hair and Sasuke glared, pushing himself to his feet. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked and Naruto turned to glare at him. "Shut the hell up and come with me." Naruto jerked his chin to the doorway, said goodbye to Mikoto and stepped outside. Sasuke stomped after him.

"Oh! Sasuke! Please invite Sakura-chan to lunch! At two ne?"

Sasuke called back a stiff 'ok' and followed Naruto from the Uchiha Compound. Naruto looked pissed and Sasuke was in no mood to make conversation so instead, he looked around.

So, so many Uchiha around. So many familiar symbols. It scared him. It was amazing.

Naruto led Sasuke to the bridge, where he turned on him. "I'm gonna take a guess and say it was all your fault."

"What was?" Sasuke asked, keeping his tone bored.

Naruto opened his mouth to snap back but he stopped short. "Naruto!" Immediately, Sasuke came to attention at her voice. Sakura grabbed onto Naruto frantically. Naruto put a protective arm around her and Sasuke almost pulled her from him before he slapped the urge away. What the fuck.

"S-Sakura-chan? What is it?"

"He's here! Why is he-" she cut off, her eyes finally falling on Sasuke. She stepped out of Naruto's arms and paled, her eyes glued to Sasuke face. For a long moment, they stared at each other before Naruto spoke, awkwardly. "Uh, Sakura-chan, I was just bringing Sasuke to you so he could apologize." Naruto shoved Sasuke forward as he spoke.

Sakura looked like a frightened as her green eyes stared up at him. Sasuke looked down at her. All sorts of horrid and especially unwanted warm feelings swirling in his chest for her. Feelings he'd never experienced for her. Never wanted.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked suddenly.

So he answered with what came naturally. "No, I wasn't wrong."

"No, you never are." she said slowly, and sounded surprised by it.

Suddenly, he had to look away from her gaze. Sasuke stared out to the water. Her voice did all sorts of things to him, especially when he was looking into her eyes and he had to remind himself that this wasn't real. This certainly wasn't the real Sakura. With that firm resolve, he spoke again. "My mother wants you at lunch. Two o'clock. Can you make it, Sakura?" he voice was low, too damn low. He wanted to groan in frustration. What was wrong with him? This was just Sakura! Haruno Sakura for fucks sake!

"Y-Yeah. Sure." she was shocked by the invitation, but he told himself he didn't care as he turned away and left them there. He needed to think. Alone.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke didn't go home. Not yet. Instead, he wandered around Konoha. This was definitely Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi. And so far, it seemed that Sasuke was the only one aware of it.

What Sasuke knew was the jutsu had been designed to recreate the world of truths, a prefect world in Madara's image, or his own idea of perfection. And apparently, that included the resurrection of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke also knew, from listening to Madara, that the Infinite Tsukuyomi had two main points,

1 - To make everyone inside unable to resist their new lives, to make them want what they have here and in that – forget all memories of their old lives.

2 - If they still had any memory of before, there will be a block placed on their minds which will cause them to have no knowledge of the Infinite Tsukuyomi or Madara after which point one will be in effect.

Apparently, these rules didn't apply to Sasuke it seemed. He wasn't affected by this world at all.

Still, nothing explained why he was attached to Haruno Sakura. Of course, Sasuke also knew that the Tsukuyomi was individually designed to give each person inside it what they always wanted to be happy. It had to be mutual between two people for the binding to take effect.

Mutual didn't begin to explain it. He sure as hell had never been in love with Sakura or felt anything of the sort. Maybe her feelings for him had been so strong that it balanced everything out. Sasuke doubted it thought, after all – he had tried to kill her. No way Sakura still loved him. Yes, it was definitely a fault in the jutsu itself.

With that decided, Sasuke thought it best to leave the decision of what to do for much later. He couldn't deal with that just yet.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke returned home a little before lunch time. Itachi was already seated at the table, having casual conversation with their mother when Sasuke entered the kitchen.

"I presume all is well with our Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"_**My **_Sakura-chan." Sasuke snapped before he could stop himself and he immediately clamped his lips shut. What was that? Why couldn't he control these crazy impulses?!

"You did make up with her, didn't you?" Mikoto asked, wiping her hands dry on a dish cloth.

Sasuke stared at the table and was saved by a knock at the door.

"Oh," Mikoto smiled, "That must be her now!"

Mikoto rushed out to answer the door and Sasuke listened in intently. "Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you came! Sasuke has been in a foul mood since he came in last night." There was a pause. "Oh, won't you forgive him? I know it's a little early but it was the same with Fugaku and I, if you-"

Sasuke felt a slight panic, Sakura couldn't know about the stupid engagement! "Mother, please." He called, feigning calm and sounding exasperated.

"Alright, alright," she called back, before she stepped into the kitchen with Sakura and Sasuke hated how his eyes found her's as soon as she came into his field of vision.

"My husband was called up with work." Mikoto explained to Sakura and Sasuke tensed at the mention of his father – who he had yet to see. Sakura sat down next to him. Sasuke watched Itachi watching Sakura and there was a slight calculation in his eyes.

"Stop looking at her like that," Sasuke said sharply. Oh, for Kami's sake! It was like he had no control of himself!

"Like what, little brother?" Itachi asked, an innocent glint in his eyes.

"Like that." Sasuke said through clenched teeth, glaring at Itachi. "It's none of your business."

Itachi simply raised an eyebrow.

It was so familiar that Sasuke had to look away. Everything was so familiar and it hurt so much.

"Itachi. Sasuke. Not at the table." Mikoto chastised as she set the dishes out in front of them before taking a seat next to Itachi. "Itadakimasu!"

Lunch, much like breakfast, was wonderful. It had been a really long time since Sasuke ate anything this delicious.

"Hmmm," Sakura moaned next to him and Sasuke's head whipped to her. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly turned upward and her cheeks filled with food. She looked…pretty. Sasuke looked away, trying to hide the sour look on his face at his thoughts.

"This is so great." Sakura said to Mikoto.

"I think you should join us for dinner too."

"Mother." Sasuke said, Sakura could absolutely not join them. Not with his father there. He had no idea what would happen.

"Sasuke." His mother said, clearly not backing down. Sasuke sighed, giving up too quickly and returning to his meal. Sasuke's eyes went to Sakura's hands as she ate her food.

Did he really have sex? With Sakura no less? Sasuke had never had sex before. But a part of him had no doubt that Sakura's strength would be wonderful. He'd heard Suigetsu talking about sex many times, and even about Sakura once. He'd said that Sakura would no doubt have lots of stamina and would easily be able to 'keep up with him'. Whatever that meant. Sasuke had naturally silenced him with a look that had for some reason made Suigetsu laugh.

Mikoto collecting the dishes snapped Sasuke out of his impure thoughts and he cursed himself once more for his lack of control. Itachi had left without Sasuke noticing.

The sight of his mother washing up reminded him so much of his childhood that Sasuke for the first time thought he might actually cry. He immediately killed that thought.

"Well, I'm off to the market. Kiss and make up while I'm out, ok?" Mikoto half-glared at Sasuke and kissed Sakura's cheek before she left. And Sasuke and Sakura were alone.

Sasuke refused to look at her. What could he even say?

"Did you use the Sharingan on me?" she demanded. _**What? What was she on about now?!**_

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke told her, getting up and walking away. Maybe she would just leave.

"The hell it doesn't!" she followed, of course she would. "How could you?!"

Not to mention Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about. "Are we going to fight again, Sakura?" he asked, suddenly feeling weary.

Sakura's green eyes watched him, doing things to him again.

"I suppose not." She said finally and he made himself look away after a brief nod. His heart was beating faster and faster now, what was going on?

"Forget it then." He told her tightly, turning away again.

"You're angry about something else. I can tell." Her voice was soft, heating his skin in a way that he'd never experienced before but her words angered him and Sasuke spun around, facing her and stopped short of snapping at her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her wide green eyes staring up at him, and her lips parted. Oh, fuck it.

"Sakura…" his voice did that thing again, where it was lower than he'd wanted it. "Don't talk." And then, surprising them both. He kissed her. Sakura made a startled sound as he pulled her close. Her body against his. Sasuke had never kissed anyone before. This was instinct that he would curse himself for later. But right now, she just felt so, so good against him. Sakura moaned when their tongues collided and the heat that Sasuke had felt before intensified. He couldn't control himself and in the moment – he didn't want to. All conscious thought and reason escaped him. All he knew was Sakura. He wanted more of her.

Sakura grabbed at his hair and Sasuke growled as he kissed her. More. He needed more. Sasuke pushed her down onto the couch, getting on top of her as he did. Sakura's response to him was magnificent. Sasuke's hands moved over her, under her shirt and up, up, up.

In the back of his mind – he knew he probably shouldn't be doing this…but he couldn't care.

His hand skimmed the bottom curve of her breast and then taking a leap, he cupped it in his hand. Sakura gasped, her eyes snapping open, and Sasuke stared down at her as he let his thumb brush over her nipple. Sakura made a sweet little sound, her eyes closing and her head falling back. Sasuke kissed down her jaw and into her neck, his tongue licking over her. Sakura moaned lowly, her hips bucking up into his, creating a glorious friction against his hardness. Sasuke paused, hot pleasure sending shocks up and down his spine. He was breathing in hard pants. Sakura moaned at the contact arching up into him, their bodies connected again and Sasuke let out a deep groan before he slammed his lips back on to her's and his hips pressed down into her own. He began rubbing himself against her. Her body was so hot beneath his as she moved against him.

Now, of course, for someone who had completely skipped out on what they called 'puberty'. This was all new. Of course, he'd woken up with the occasional early bird…down there, but a cold shower had always taken care of the problem. Now – if he'd known it was this wonderful, he would have done this a long time ago. The thought of other girls wasn't appealing. So maybe, it was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, her lips brushing his. Yes, it was Sakura. How had he never known this before? Maybe, yes, she was just a girl from his past that he might have written off way too soon. But she was more. At least in this way. She was so much more. A frustrated groan escaped her lips. She wanted him, he could see it on her face and he chuckled. He slipped his hand from her breast and trailed it down her heated skin, brushing her hip bone and heading even lower. He wanted to touch her…there. And he wanted her to touch him too. Fuck, he wanted all of her. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Naked and slick and wet. Her eyes met his and he saw the same feelings in them before she squeezed them shut and gave another moan.

And then, it was like someone threw a bucket of ice water down the front of his pants.

His father had arrived.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

x-x-x-x-

Sorry for the late update. I had a horrid appointment at the dentist. Tooth ache and whatnot. Needles should not go anywhere near my mouth. Ugh.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this little version of Sasuke's POV. Read and REVIEW!

Just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Lots of hugs to you guys!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Paradise

Chapter 5 – Forgotten

'_**Have you forgotten, everything that I wanted?'**_

Sasuke stared. He couldn't stop himself. He'd thought he was prepared, but clearly, nothing amount of thinking about it could have ever made him ready to see Uchiha Fugaku again. His father's expression was one he was well acquainted with. One that, as a child, Sasuke had been on the receiving end of many times. But Sasuke wasn't hung up on his father's expression – it was just the fact of seeing him after so many years that froze Sasuke up.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled and Sasuke tensed at the sound of his dad's voice. It was so like he remembered it. Sakura's hands tightened on his arms and Sasuke had nearly forgotten that she was there.

"What did your mother and I tell you about the furniture in the living room and kitchen?!" Fugaku demanded and Sasuke, realizing the question was aimed at him, racked his blank mind for some kind of answer.

"Not to do this on them?" Sasuke guessed.

"Exactly!" Fugaku snapped and Sasuke nearly smiled.

"I-I should go." Sakura said softly, pushing up at him and Sasuke, still mesmerised by his father's appearance, took a moment to realize what she wanted before he stood.

"Sakura, I know this isn't your fault." Fugaku said, sounding so calm that Sasuke nearly fell over. What the hell?

"No, I mean- it was both me and Sasuke-kun." Sakura told Fugaku, risking a small glance at Sasuke.

"Look at her, standing up for you. You don't deserve her." Sasuke just stared at his father. Was he actually making a joke? What the hell was this?!

"I know." Sasuke said before he could stop himself, and Sakura scurried out of there so quickly she might have been of fire.

"Do you know how long it took us last time to clean this couch? It belonged to my parents!" Fugaku said, suddenly angry again.

"Yes, father. I apologize." Sasuke said, for lack of anything better and after a tense glare, Fugaku let out a breath and shook his head. "Your mother keeps telling me to control my anger, you know."

Sasuke said nothing, he simply continued staring.

"I forgot those damn pills for my heart, if Mikoto sees that I didn't take them…." Fugaku trailed off and Sasuke nodded. He could imagine his mother's wrath. But he was still caught up on his father's words. _Pills for his heart, just like Itachi had. _The thought made Sasuke's throat bone dry as he heard his father moving around the kitchen. The backdoor opened and Sasuke heard his father greet his mother, and then they began talking softly and he just couldn't handle it. Sasuke shot up, the feeling in his chest was raw and bleeding as he left the house and the Uchiha Compound.

x-x-x-x-

Of course, his plan on getting a little time alone was short lived. Itachi had found him way too soon.

"Little brother," Itachi greeted, stepping into the shade of the tree where Sasuke was lounging on the grass. "Where's your little girlfriend?"

His immediate conscious reaction was to deny that Sakura was his girlfriend, but the truth was – here, she was just that. As much as he wanted to fight that fact, his body – obviously did not.

Sasuke sighed, his peace now well disturbed. He stood.

"Mother wants us to get her for dinner." Itachi explained and Sasuke gave a stiff nod. Sasuke began walking in the direction of the Kage Tower where he would not admit, he'd sensed Sakura's chakra earlier, when he'd definitely _**not **_been looking for her.

Itachi, much to Sasuke's surprise, fell into step next to him. For a moment, Sasuke panicked. What if Itachi wanted to…have a conversation with him? What would they even talk about?

Sasuke's heart dropped suddenly, remembering Itachi's last words to him after the fight with Kabuto. He couldn't stop himself from risking a glance at Itachi. His brother was looking down at him and the moment their eyes met, Itachi grinned easily, like an older brother would.

"Where's Shisui?" Sasuke blurted and then felt like an idiot. Who cared where Shisui was? Why would he ask that? It was stupid. He felt stupid. Why was he so insecure around Itachi? But he knew the answer. He really wanted his big brother back.

To his surprise, Itachi laughed. "He found another girl to chase after. He's been following her all day, trying to find out what she likes so he can ask her out."

"Sounds like he's stalking her."

Itachi laughed again, it was an easy sound. Like he did it quite often. Sasuke smiled just a little.

"Shisui calls it gathering information. A mission."

"Speaking of," Sasuke said, feigning a casual nonchalance, when he was honestly excited at talking to his brother. "How was your mission?"

Now, Itachi sighed. "It's Orochimaru," he confessed and Sasuke tensed. "He's been experimenting, doing horrible things. Reports had him screaming about being eternally trapped in some kind of Genjutsu." Itachi said, shaking his head. "The Sandaime thinks that Orochimaru has truly lost his mind. We confronted him after lunch today, he escaped Konoha."

Sasuke smothered his smile, Itachi was actually discussing a mission with him!

"I assume Konoha has a team pursuing him?"

"ANBU." Itachi confirmed, as the Kage Tower came into view. "I doubt even they will be able to capture him. Konoha needs to send out a specialized team to deal with this."

"Why don't you discuss it with the Hokage?" Sasuke wondered if the blond with the boobs was the current Hokage here. It wouldn't surprise him if she wasn't. Considering everyone was alive, the Fourth must be the Kage.

"No," Itachi said, shaking his head. "If I did, the Hokage would probably send you." And then Itachi gave Sasuke a little push forward. Sasuke went easily, opening the door and stepping inside.

Was Itachi protecting him? Sasuke wasn't sure what the situation was, but if Orochimaru had really been talking about eternal Genjutsu, it could mean that Orochimaru was also aware that this was the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke wasn't surprised. Orochimaru had many secrets. Most of them, even Kabuto didn't know. But now wasn't the time to think it over. Sasuke turned and took the steps down to the library. His eyes, annoyingly, found her immediately. She sighed impatiently, and completely oblivious of his presence, eyed the restricted section longingly. She couldn't possibly be considering breaking in?

What the fuck could she want with that kind of restricted information anyway?

Sasuke shook his head, "That look is going to get you into trouble."

Sakura gasped and jumped, she spun around, kunai at the ready.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up but he gave no other reaction. Almost reluctantly, Sakura put the kunai away. Sasuke's feet carried him toward her. "A little jumpy?"

Sakura bristled. "No, and what look?" she huffed indignantly.

"You can't break into the restricted section, Sakura." He said, starting to get impatient. "You'll be arrested."

"Only if I'm caught." She countered with a dangerous smile. Or maybe it was only dangerous to him. Sasuke shook the thought off and rolled his eyes. "I came to get you for dinner."

Sakura's face fell slightly. "Oh. I didn't think I should come. Your dad seemed pretty angry."

Sasuke shook his hand, sticking his hands into his pockets, feeling like he needed to do something but stand still and look at her. "Nah, my dad likes you. He'd never be angry at you." He admitted reluctantly.

Sakura went closer to him, "I'm sorry you got into trouble." She looked away from his eyes, drawing her lip between her teeth and nibbling on it nervously. And like a complete fool, he couldn't stop staring at it.

"It's fine." He said, forcing himself to act normal.

"You're not mad?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Sasuke sighed sharply, wishing she wouldn't look at him or do that thing with her lips where she…talked. "No."

"Ok," she said, grinning up at him. "Let me just pack up and-" the moment she made it back to the desk, Sasuke completely lost all sense and rational thought, he grabbed her wrist and spun her to him, his lips against her's. Sakura gave a little strangled gasp in surprise. Sasuke hissed his name at the feel of her body against his. Sakura's nails dug into his shoulders and his body instantly responded hotly. Sasuke pushed her down onto the desk. Nothing else mattered but getting her under him and moving together as they did before.

"The books-"

_**Books? What books?**_

Sasuke couldn't have cared less, he sucked on her pulse point making her cry out his name.

"Fuck, Sakura…" Sasuke hissed into her ear. His body had never felt this hot. He lowered his lips down to her's and Sakura moaned suddenly at the contact, her body arching up into his. Sasuke looked over her, feeling like he might just lose every piece of self-control he possessed to this girl. Sakura, amazing, clever Sakura's hand fisted in his hair and yanked his mouth down to her's. Sakura's hands moved over him, igniting a hungry fire beneath his skin. Sasuke's hand gripped her hip and grinded his hips into Sakura's. Sakura gave a low moan, her head falling back and her nails digging into his chest and then the most amazing thing happened. Sakura began to move herself against him, creating an incredible friction against his hardness. "Oh, Kami." Sakura whispered, almost deliriously. "I want you so much, Sasuke-kun."

Her words sent a jolt of desire through him. No, not her words. Sakura. Sakura saying them was what turned him on so much. The thought itself was ridiculous. And Sasuke didn't have time to think over something like that now. He needed to give the current situation his full attention.

Sasuke leaned down, ready to kiss her again when –

"That time already, little brother?"

Sasuke cursed loudly, hitting his fist down on the table.

Itachi actually had the nerve to look amused, "Kushina-san said I could find you both here, looks like I arrived just in time. Wouldn't want you soiling the Hokage's library."

"No," Sasuke said, tightly. "Wouldn't want that." He refused to look at Itachi as he turned back to Sakura, helping her up. Her hair stood in a complete disarray. "Come. Sakura."

Sakura patted her hair down. "The books." Her voice sounded shaky and Sasuke's eyes followed her as she turned and picked the books up. He noticed that her hands were shaking. Silently, he felt a sort of pleasure for having this effect on her. The three of them left for the Uchiha Compound together and the walk did great things to clear Sasuke's mind. What the fuck was he doing? Kissing Haruno Sakura? Not to mention the fact that he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her whenever she was too close. His mind was a whole other story. What happened to his control? Years and years of practice and then she comes along and ruins it all!

The rustling of Fugaku's newspaper jolted Sasuke from his thoughts. Mikoto began talking to Sakura as soon as they entered the kitchen and soon, dinner was served. Fugaku sat at the head and Mikoto sat next to him, with Itachi next to her. Sasuke sat at his father's other side and Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. He tensed. She was so close that he could feel her cursed body heat. Sasuke kept a steady glare on Itachi throughout the meal. Mentally threatening him not to mention anything, and luckily he didn't. Or that was what Sasuke thought.

"Keep this up and you'll make mother a young grandmother."

Mikoto gave a laugh. "Sasuke is smart. He'll wait until they're married." Mikoto gave Sasuke a serious look.

"Children might not be such a bad idea. Both my sons were gifted with especially powerful ocular powers." Sasuke's father said and Sasuke nearly blanched. First he had to be Sakura's boyfriend and now…they were being encouraged to have children? When will it end?!

Apparently, it wasn't over yet. Mikoto had thought it wise to invite Sakura to stay the night. In his bed. She'd followed silently all the way to his bedroom. Sasuke gave her some of his clothes to sleep in. Trying to ignore the Uchiha symbol on the back before he began to strip his clothes off and changing into his sleep wear. When he turned, she was in the middle of undressing as if his horrible luck was mocking him and the sight of her body in the moonlight had him heating up again. Her green eyes, wide and skittish, met his and Sasuke was tired of fighting his body in that moment. He wanted Sakura beneath him, writhing and panting and moaning and screaming his name.

Sakura broke their heated gaze and folded her clothing up. Sasuke almost growled to himself as he stomped to the bed and climbed in. Sakura got onto the bed and slid in, keeping a hand on the shirt but Sasuke, with his keen eyes, caught sight of her soft-looking, creamy thighs.

They lay side by side. In silence. The sounds of their breathing filling the empty room.

It was absurd. Sasuke's body was practically shaking for her and she was right there. Right next to him and he couldn't take her. But why…? Why couldn't he. Sakura was, in a sense, his. And honestly, Uchiha Sasuke always got what he wanted. He just needed to get her out of his system. It was as simple as that.

Sasuke shifted around to her, and then he pulled her against him.

"Sakura," he said in that same too low voice.

"Now?" she asked breathily.

Yes, Sasuke would have sex with Sakura. He would tire himself completely and hopefully get her out of his system and gain back his control. And he would enjoy doing it.

"Now." He said, and then he rolled on top of her.

xx-x-x-x

Hey! Sorry for the sort chapter, I'll update again this weekend. The next chapter will have both Sasuke and Sakura's POVs and will pick up where Sakura finds out D:

Read and Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Paradise

Chapter 6 – Pushing Me Away

'_**I've lied, to you. The same way that I always do. This is, the last smile – that I'll fake for the sake of being with you.'**_

Sasuke was well aware that he was smart. Ok, yeah - more than smart. Uchiha Sasuke was a rare genius - and he knew it. It hadn't taken him very long to figure out that his body seemed to have a will of its own and however impossible it seemed - here, in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, his body was attracted to Sakura. Admittedly, it had taken him slightly longer to accept that he actually might have had...feelings for her. But he wrote that off as a flaw in the jutsu - what else could it be? He'd never felt any of these feelings for her outside of the jutsu, not that he'd ever given himself the chance to, but he highly doubted that he could have felt anything like this for her. Definitely a flaw in Madara's so-called perfect jutsu.

During those first few weeks, Sasuke had become aware of something else. Sakura knew, maybe not that this was the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but that this was not the world she knew. Sasuke, knowing this, never once considered talking to her about it. Not that they spoke a whole lot. Most times Sasuke kept his lips firmly on hers. Not that Sakura ever complained, even when it seemed like she was losing her mind. It seemed like she took some kind of comfort in the moments that he kissed her. And to be honest, Sasuke would have continued to play the part of her boyfriend, maybe he wouldn't have even minded it. And all Sakura had to do was accept her situation and move on. But she couldn't even do that right - and Sasuke knew it the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. Yes, he might still have been a little disoriented from...doing _**it **_with Sakura and he only noticed once he'd taken three steps into the room. Something was wrong. The drawer was open. And Sakura was gone.

Sasuke cursed lowly. He yanked the towel off of his hips and tossed it aside angrily before pulling on his clothes, grabbing the Kusanagi blade and following her. He could tell she hadn't left Konoha yet and he needed to stop her before she did and ruined everything. Sasuke leapt over the building tops with only the night to cloak him. No one would find their behavior suspect, since it was known that Sasuke and Sakura had often and elaborate fights. Which he could very well believe. Sasuke jumped from the rooftop, landing with a soft thud on the green grass of the training grounds.

"Sakura!"

Near the edge of the grounds, she froze. Sasuke walked over to her calmly, taking his time as he went. She still had he back to him, and through his shirt on her he could see the tense set in her shoulders.

"Sakura." he said again and this time she spun around. Her eyes caught sight of his sword and narrowed.

"You knew!" she exploded. It wasn't a question and he didn't bother answering her, though she did wait a beat for him to say something, maybe defend himself – he did not.

"Let me get this straight," she seethed, her fists shaking next to her. "You knew. From the start you knew what this was," she indicated that 'this' was the world around them by flailing her arms around. "And, you knew that I knew. So why? Sasuke-kun? Why did you lie? Why did you go along with this? Why did you-" she cut off, realizing that all the whys would get her into an embarrassing situation, and then, suddenly - it dawned on her, her jaw dropped slightly and she stared at him in disbelief. "You don't want to leave."

Sasuke said nothing. He just stared continued to stare at her with those bottomless eyes.

"You are utterly and completely crazy." she said, sounding shocked.

"Am I?" he asked, stepping closer to her. "Here I have everything I ever wanted. A family. A name that actually carries honor." he paused, looking down at her. "And you, Sakura. If you want."

Sakura stumbled away from him. Her heart was betraying her mind at a mile an hour. "W-What?"

Again, Sasuke closed the space between them. "Here, we can have whatever we want." he murmured, leaning down to kiss her and Sakura almost, almost, almost kissed him.

"No!" she yelled, shoving him away. "This is insane!"

Sasuke snapped. "Is it?!" he grabbed hold of her arms and shook her. "What would you know about it when you've always gotten whatever the hell you wanted?"

"That's not true." Sakura said, shoving him off of her.

"Oh, I forgot. Is this the part where you tell me that I'm the only thing you never got?"

"Don't be ridiculous." she told him, her voice suddenly hard. "This isn't about _**'us'**_."

Visibly, Sakura reigned her anger in. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"I understand." she said tensely. Sasuke could tell that she was considerably less comfortable around him since she'd found out that he wasn't under the control of the jutsu.

"I get that a lot of things here are better. For me, as well. But...this isn't right. You can't seriously believe that."

"What I believe," Sasuke said, staring right at her. "Is that everything I ever lost, is given to me here. There is nothing for me going back."

He could see a sliver of panic in her green eyes. "How can you just stand there? Do you really feel nothing?" Sakura licked her lips nervously and her eyes darted away. "All this time, you kissed me - knowing it was really _**me. **_Why didn't you stop? How could you go so far-"

"Sakura." he only said her name but her jaw snapped shut immediately. "Don't accuse me when you were the one who went through with it thinking that I wasn't exactly...myself."

Sakura swallowed audibly and her face paled. "It's not the same." she said, sounding shell shell-shocked. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow.

"It's not the same," she repeated. "I didn't lie to you. I couldn't tell anyone." slowly, those green eyes looked up at him and almost broke his mask by the sheer rawness in them. "You lied to me. You pretended and played along. I had no choice but you..." she shook her head. "I just don't know you anymore, Sasuke-kun."

He said nothing. What could he say? That he wanted to play along all this time? No. That wasn't an option. Did she ever really know him? Sasuke knew that there were times when he'd let his guard down around her. She'd always had the ability to do that to him.

"Don't worry though, I won't hold it against you when we get back home." Did he hear the pain in her voice or did he imagine it?

"We aren't going home, Sakura. Now, for once, do as you're told and forget about that place. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is designed to make you forget eventually."

Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Let me out." Sakura grabbed his shirt and yanked him to her. "Let me out of here right now." Sasuke had never seen Sakura this angry, least of all at him. She's never been truly angry at him. Not even when she'd faced him on the bridge.

"No."

"No?" she hissed out. "You _**will **_let me out, Sasuke-kun. Now."

"I don't know how."

Sakura gave a harsh laugh. "Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know something? Don't screw with me."

Sasuke's hand covered her's and he untangled her fingers from his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun. You don't want to push me any further." Sakura said, staring up at him, the anger still burning in her eyes.

"I know you love being here, but I will ruin everything for you if you don't let me out."

Sasuke turned away from her and walked away and after a breath, she followed only two steps when Sasuke spun around and in a flash, her back hit the ground and he was on top of her.

"Don't threaten me, Sakura. I don't think you've forgotten who I am." and then his hand circled her throat, he didn't squeeze or even hold her. It was just a reminder.

"How could I." Sakura said, turning her head away and Sasuke stood smoothly and continued to walk away.

x-x-x-x-

Of course, when Sasuke got home, Sakura was sitting in the kitchen with his mother. That alone should have pissed Sasuke off. But it didn't. It seemed Sakura was finally accepting life here after their little talk. Or that's what he thought - until he saw the ring on her finger.

"Sasuke-kun! You're back!" Sakura jumped up and was across into room and latched on to him in a second.

Sasuke met his mother's eyes and the happiness in them made him cave. For the moment. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him, much to her surprise, and kissed her.

Mikoto laughed. "Sasuke! Not in the kitchen."

Sasuke smirked and disentangled himself from Sakura's evil hold.

Fugaku walked into the room then, "What's all this commotion?"

"Sasuke proposed to Sakura-chan!" Mikoto told him happily, going around the room to kiss her husband's cheek.

Fugaku turned his eyes to Sasuke and Sakura, who was grinning broadly next to him.

"Well done." was all Fugaku said, and it was automatic, a childlike pleasure that shot through Sasuke at his father's approval. Regardless of the situation.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and immediately saw the ring on her finger, Sasuke saw him throw Sakura a questioning look before he turned to face Sasuke. "About time, little brother." Itachi clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Throughout dinner, Mikoto could not stop talking about the wedding.

"Elephants." Sakura had said, "I want us to ride in on elephants."

Sasuke kept his glare on his dinner so that if Amaterasu activated by accident due to his anger, Sakura wouldn't catch fire and _**die**_.

"That's a bit extreme," Fugaku said and he actually looked amused.

"Thank you for the dinner, mother." Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her up. Sakura made useless excuse to his family as he dragged her from the room.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke yanked Sakura into his bedroom and as soon as the door was shut he attacked, but this time – she was ready for him. Sakura dodge swerving around the room, but she should have known that Sasuke would have a counter for her counter. Sasuke knocked her back hard, and Sakura fell, her back hitting the bed and before she could jump up, Sasuke was on top of her, holding both of her wrists captive above her head.

"Well, Sasuke-kun," she said slightly breathless, "Now that you have me here, what do you plan to do with me?"

"Don't fuck with me." He hissed and Sakura smiled slowly. "Funny, that's exactly what I want to do."

Sasuke glared down at her and Sakura pulled her eyes from his, just in case. They traveled down his face slowly and paused on his lips and then Sakura, feeling bold – leaned up and kissed him. Sasuke pulled in a sharp breath through his nose, automatically tensing. Sakura refused to think of this as their first real kiss. It didn't matter right now, what mattered was showing Sasuke he wouldn't win. Sakura wriggled a leg free from under him and dragged it up around his waist and then she rocked up against him just as her tongue licked over his lips, seeking entrance. Sasuke groaned, his lips opening around her's and immediately trying to take control but Sakura didn't let him. She pulled her hands free of his hold and dragged her nails over his back before pulling his shirt up. Sasuke sat up, pulling the shirt over his head roughly before capturing her lips again and this time, Sasuke _**really **_kissed her. The kind of his that made her feel like she was might just lose every bit of her mind, especially when he pushed her shirt up and dragged his hands over her bare skin. Sakura felt torn, but the moment she thought of Naruto and Kakashi – the wave of lust dimmed a little. Sakura flipped them over without breaking the kiss and Sasuke tugged at her shirt. Sakura hesitated. How far did she really want to take this? Yeah, Sasuke had already seen her naked but somehow…she still felt kind of inadequate. Sasuke broke the kiss and sat up. "Sakura," his whispered and then he pulled the shirt over her head. Sakura just started at him, feeling completely vulnerable. Sasuke kissed her throat gently and then he kissed a path down her chest. His touch was so soft, so gentle. He made her feel beautiful. Sakura watched him in shock. Did Sasuke really have feelings for her? Sakura felt his touches…almost sweetly and the warm ways his lips dragged over her heated skin. Yes, he did have feelings for her. But it didn't matter. They couldn't stay here. It wasn't right. But in that moment, Sakura wished like hell they could.

She pushed him back down on the bed hard and leaned down to kiss him with everything in her, because she knew that this would be the end of it. After this Sasuke would never touch her like this again. She could feel the tears behind her eyelids as she broke the kiss and trailed more down his neck right up to his ear.

"You can't win, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

Sasuke stilled beneath her. "Not now that I know your weakness."

Sasuke shoved her off of him and got off the bed, he didn't look back as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Sakura let her tears run down her cheeks, feeling strangely cold without him there. She thought she'd been prepared to for it. For Sasuke's ultimate rejection, but she wasn't. Even if she had no other choice, she'd never imagined that Sasuke would ever truly have feelings for her and the fact that the moment that he did have feelings for her, she couldn't do anything about it – broke her heart. Sakura sobbed quietly as the shower turned on. Miserably she pulled the shirt over her head and crawled off of the bed. Sakura stood in front of the window, letting her tears fall silently as she eyed the ring on her finger. The door opened and Sakura jumped, wiping at her face thinking that Sasuke was back – but the bathroom door was firmly shut. Itachi came into the room and shut the door behind him quietly. Wisely, he chose to ignore her tears.

"Engaged?" he asked and Sakura shook her head. "He knows." She said and when Itachi said nothing, she clarified. "He knows everything. And he's known all along. This is the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Next to her, Itachi paled. "Madara won?"

"I don't know. I don't remember much from the final moments." But Sakura remembered Sasuke protecting her. For whatever reason. That memory was etched into her mind.

"Sasuke spent some time with Madara before the war, he might have more information."

Sakura shook her head. "No. Sasuke wants to stay here."

Itachi was silent for a long moment and when he spoke it was almost a whisper. "Do you blame him?"

"No, but you and I both know that this needs to end. That we need to go back. Maybe Sasuke-kun will talk to you."

"No. Sasuke cannot know that I do. I want this life we have here to be the memory he holds on to."

The water in the bathroom shut off and Itachi moved past her to the window to open it. "I know of someone who might be able to help you. Leave it to me." And then he jumped through the window, leaving Sakura alone with a little bit of hope and Sasuke to deal with.

x-x-x-x

As promised, another chappie~

Read and Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Paradise

Chapter 7 – Brick by Boring Brick

'_**If it's not real, you can't hold it in your hand. You can't feel it with your heart. And I won't believe it."**_

The next afternoon, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi found themselves in the Hokage's office. Minato was seated at his desk and Naruto was leaning against it casually when Sakura entered. Both Sasuke and Kakashi were already there.

"I've called you all here because Konoha has a rogue ninja that needs to be brought in for questioning." Minato explained, his face grave. "Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin, has defected from Konoha."

Kakashi was the first to react, "Minato-sensei, how is this possible?"

"Well believe that Orochimaru suddenly developed some kind of psychological disorder, he was conducting horrible experiments down below in the tunnels that we believe to be connected, not only to the first Hokage, but also to his disorder."

"What do you want us to do, pops?"

"First you need to find one of the other Sannin, who might have information of where Orochimaru could have gone."

"You mean Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at his father.

"No, Jiraiya-sensei is currently visiting Mount Myoboku, but we have managed to locate the other Sannin."

"You mean Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself. The Hokage looked slightly bemused. "Yes, Tsunade-sama, the slug Sannin. Have you met her before, Sakura-chan?"

Everyone in the room was looking at her at this point and Sakura just wanted the floor to swallow her whole. "No, Hokage-sama," she said with what she hoped was a straight, innocent face. "She's a legendary medic. I've read about her."

The Hokage accepted her answer. "Well, Tsunade-sama was last seen in Tanzuka Town yesterday." He paused and looked uneasy. "Whether she'll help you…is another story."

"You want us to get information from her on Orochimaru's possible location." Sasuke asked in his abrupt way and the Hokage nodded.

"I want you to investigate whatever information Lady Tsunade can provide as soon as possible. You leave immediately."

All of the Shinobi bowed to the Hokage before leaving the room.

"We'll meet at the main gate in 30 minutes," Kakashi told them before going to gather his supplies. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura split ways and Sakura headed home.

Who was it Itachi had meant? Tsunade or Orochimaru? If she made a mistake it could cost her.

Not that she could ask Itachi, he'd left on a mission that morning, which meant she was on her own.

It would have to be a game of elimination. They'd find Tsunade first, so Sakura could drop some hints and see how her old master reacted, although she didn't feel nearly as comfortable talking to Orochimaru.

Sakura pushed open the door to her house, but she hadn't taken two steps when her father ambushed her. "Haruno Sakura! Please, tell me it isn't true!"

"Dad…?"

"That little punk! Did he ask you to marry him!?"

Sakura paled, technically – Sasuke hadn't proposed, but the fact of the matter was that they were indeed engaged to be married. "I…"

Her father grabbed hold of her hand and looked like he was about to faint. Her mother chose that moment to come around the corner. "Oh, Sakura, it's lovely."

It _was _lovely, but this hadn't been the moment for her mother to say it. Her father looked about ready to flip a table.

"I actually have to get ready for a mission so…." She trailed off, hoping they would get the hint. They didn't.

"The Hokage isn't your father, I am." Her father exploded and Sakura nearly groaned.

"Are you pregnant?!" he demanded. Sakura's mother gasped and slapped him gently with the dish rag.

"Dad! What?!"

"You can tell me!" he insisted and Sakura pushed past him.

"I cannot believe you would think so low of me!" she rushed upstairs and slammed the door shut. Angrily, Sakura pulled her clothes off and pulled on her mission clothes. She packed her supplies and weapons quickly. Sakura appraised herself in the mirror as she tied her forehead protector around her head and after a quick decision, she pushed her bed away and stuffed the Shinobi Alliance forehead protector in her pocket. It could help later on.

Instead of going out the front door, Sakura hopped out of the window – mostly to avoid another scene with her father, and then she rushed to the main gate. Where Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting.

"Sakura," Kakashi drawled, "I hope you don't make being late a habit."

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and Sasuke snorted, and for the first time in a long, long time – their eyes met in total understanding. _**Kakashi was one to talk.**_

The moment was over as soon as it started and the two of them turned away almost at the same time.

Kakashi, very tactfully, pretended not to notice the tension between them as they set out. Naruto, on the other hand, was not tactful at all.

"What's up with you two?"

Of course, Sasuke ignored him, so it fell to Sakura to give him (and Kakashi, whom she knew was listening) an answer. So, instead of telling him the gory details, Sakura simply lifted her left hand.

Naruto's steps stilled completely. He blinked as if he wondered if what he was seeing was right.

Kakashi was the first to recover. "Congratulations, you two." And he sounded genuinely happy.

Sasuke said nothing and Sakura nodded, unsmiling.

"I can't believe this." Naruto said, "How can you get married before me?" he demanded to Sasuke.

Sakura tensed, she knew she'd pushed Sasuke by going on the offensive against him, but Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy you could go against without consequences. Serious consequences. But she doubted (hoped) that he wouldn't self-destruct in the process.

"I'm the better man, dobe. Get out of my face." Sasuke stepped past him and walked on, and after a moment of staring after him, Sakura followed.

"The better man?" Naruto asked, clearly getting his panties in a bunch. "Are you hearing this, Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry, Naruto. I can't _openly _disagree with my husband to be."

Naruto opened his mouth to complain, but he must've realized what she said because he smiled slyly and fell into step behind her.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's glare on her as they walked on.

x-x-x-x-

They reached Tanzuka Town before nightfall and Kakashi decided that they should all set out and look for Tsunade.

"Why don't we split up?" Sakura suggested and she could feel Sasuke's eyes flip to her. He knew she was up to something. Sakura needed to get Tsunade alone in order to find out if Tsunade was the person Itachi had mentioned. But Sasuke didn't know that and he couldn't either.

"I'll go with Sakura-" he began but Sakura put a hand up. "Now is not the time to get overprotective, Sasuke-kun. We need to cover as much ground as possible. Time is of the essence."

"I agree with Sakura-chan, we need to find this old lady before she skips town." Naruto said with a nod.

"Hmm." Was all Kakashi said in agreement.

"So, uhm, does anyone know what she looks like?" Naruto asked, looking between the four of them.

Sakura kept her mouth firmly shut this time. If they were confused on what Tsunade looked liked, it could buy her more time.

"Hmm," Kakashi mused, "The last time I saw her was nearly ten years ago. Blond hair, brown eyes, blue diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. And of course, huge breasts." Kakashi gave a low laugh and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But she must have aged quite a bit." He added.

"We'll keep that in mind," Sakura said, turning away and as she did – her eyes clashed with Sasuke's. His eyes had a clear challenge in them – he would find Tsunade first. And in most cases - he probably would have, but not this time. Sakura knew her teacher very well. She knew what restaurants her shishou preferred, what casinos and which types of inns. So, instead of sticking her tongue out at him, Sakura simply smiled and walked off. She made sure he wasn't following her before she ran off, and as expected – she found Tsunade fairly quickly. And unsurprisingly, Tsunade was drunk.

Shizune was giving the drunk-Tsunade worried glances as Tsunade complained loudly about poor service. Sakura approached tentatively, and before she'd even reached the table, Tsunade's brown eyes turned to her in a glare.

"Konoha shinobi?" she asked. "What do you want?!"

Sakura swallowed. "Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade blinked and narrowed her eyes on Sakura, she took a drink from her sake glass and smacked her lips. "What do you want?"

"Do you recognize me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, feeling a rush of hope.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Why would I? I haven't been in Konoha for ten years." Tsunade snapped.  
"Tsunade-sama, please calm down." Shizune said – her usual worried self.

"May I?" Sakura asked, indicating to the open seat in the booth. Tsunade gave Sakura a long look, her eyes skewering Sakura, and then she nodded, one very small movement.

Sakura slid into the booth and taking a chance, she slid the forehead protector into her lap.

"I was wondering….if either of you have seen this before." In a flash, she set it down on the table and quickly looked up at their faces. Tsunade just stared and Shizune frowned down at it.

"I've never seen anything like that before." The brunet admitted and Tsunade snorted. "Peace between the Shinobi? Doubtful."

Sakura put it away. "The real reason I'm here, Tsunade-sama, is because one of your old teammates has gone rogue."

Something flashed in Tsunade's eyes. "And? What do you want me to do about it?"

"We were hoping you could tell us where he went." Came Kakashi's voice from behind Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto stood with him.

"More Konoha Shinobi? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Tsunade snapped and pushed to get out of the booth.

"Tsunade-baa, please, Konoha needs your help." Naruto said and Tsunade stared at the table. "What did you call me?!" Tsunade reached across the table and grabbed Naruto by his collar. "Where do you get off calling me old, you brat?"

Naruto seemed to choke on his own spit as he sputtered an apology. Tsunade shoved him away and slumped back down in the booth, taking a long drink.

"But, isn't she, like, fifty?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura saw Tsunade's eyes snap up.

"Please, Tsunade-sama." Sakura pleaded and Tsunade gave Sakura a long look before she sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Kakashi stepped in then. "We were wondering if you knew of any locations where he might be hiding out. Somewhere that no one would know of. Anything would be helpful."

Tsunade took another drink and over the rim of her glass, Sakura was damn sure her brown eyes went to Sasuke for a second before she refocused on Kakashi.

"Do you have a map?"

Kakashi produced one from his pocket as well as a black marker.

Tsunade made several X's on the map and pushed it back to Kakashi. "There. Now go away."

They thanked Tsunade profusely before heading out.

"Why did Tsunade leave Konoha?" Sakura asked, speaking to Kakashi. "Tsunade lost both her brother and her lover to enemy ninja."

Sakura frowned. That was weird. As far as she knew, the Infinite Tsukuyomi brought everyone that was dead back. So why was Tsunade's brother and boyfriend dead here?

The four of them booked into an inn. Naruto and Kakashi shared a room and of course, Sasuke and Sakura had one all to themselves.

They headed to a nearby ramen restaurant, as per Naruto's demand. Sasuke had then insisted that Naruto pay – and then the two of them began to argue about it. Obviously, Naruto won, because here they were. What he didn't know was that they were planning to leave the bill to him anyway.

"Can we really trust that Baa-chan with this?" Naruto asked, looking at the map with Kakashi.

"I don't think that Tsunade-sama would lead us astray." Kakashi answered.

"Can I have a look at it?" Sakura asked and Kakashi slid the map over to her. She could tell that Sasuke had leaned in closer and was looking at it with her. All the X's that Tsunade had marked were all known Hideouts of the snake Sannin. At least, they had been back in the real world. Slowly, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. He had his poker face on and looked vaguely interested in the map. _Hah, yeah right, Sasuke-kun._

"It's accurate." Sakura told her teammates.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, "That baa-chan was drunk."

"Call it woman's intuition."

Next to her Sasuke scoffed.

Their meals came then and Naruto polished off five bowls before he'd finally had enough. Of course, Kakashi had left first and Sasuke and Sakura had taken his lead so Naruto couldn't dump the bill on them. Of course, as Sakura's bad luck would have it – their room had a couple's bed. It looked like a honeymooner's room.

"I'll take a shower first." She told Sasuke and slipped into the bathroom. Sakura showered quickly and then let Sasuke have the bathroom while she dressed.

Sakura was sitting on the bed when Sasuke came out of the bathroom, the towel loose around his hips and his upper body totally visible to her. Sakura averted her eyes, flushing with embarrassment while Sasuke dressed. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke didn't answer and appeared to be ignoring her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura insisted. "It's about the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Still, he ignored her and Sakura huffed as she walked around the bed and climbed in. "Come on." No answer. Sasuke climbed in next to her.

"Why is Tsunade-sama's brother and boyfriend still dead? I thought the jutsu brought them back."

"Stop wasting my time with useless questions. The answer is simple if you just think about it." Sasuke snapped, turning away from her.

"Just tell me, will you?!"

"Madara hates the Senju. Obviously the jutsu was designed to make her miserable instead of happy." Sasuke told her. "Now, leave me alone."

She did. Sakura settled into bed. She wasn't completely convinced that Tsunade was completely as ignorant as she pretended to be, but she had no proof of that. Sakura would have to bet everything on Orochimaru.

x-x-x-x-

Of course, the first hideout didn't even exist, which Sakura found really suspicious. For Tsunade to have marked it, there should have at the very least been _**something. **_She was also watching Sasuke very carefully, unfortunately – he was aware of it, and worked extra hard at masking his emotions from her. When they reached the second location – Sasuke's face was perfectly blank. Too blank. This time there was actually something underground, and when they stepped below, it looked exactly like the type of secret bunker creepy Orochimaru would have. Sasuke continued to look bored. They walked along the narrow hallway, candles burned and flickered around them, creating a dim, ominous lighting. They walked for maybe thirty minutes until the hallway broke off in two.

"I don't think we should split up." Naruto said. Sakura watched Sasuke. He looked annoyed now, which wasn't really off from how he usually acted.

"I think we should split up." She said and Sasuke shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"We should split off into two groups from here on out." Kakashi said, "I'll go with-"

"Sasuke." Sakura said, "And I'll team with Naruto for a change." Sakura didn't miss the glare Sasuke threw her.

Sakura eyed the two hallways and picked the one on the left. She saw, as Sasuke was turning away, the almost unnoticeable clenching of his jaw. Which meant that she and Naruto were definitely taking the right hallway, and suddenly – she stopped. No. Sasuke wouldn't have given any reaction at all. But the fact that she saw that meant that Sasuke had intended for her to. To make her believe that she'd taken the correct one.

"Stop." Sakura said, "Let's switch hallways."

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, what is this about?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him along and past Sasuke and Kakashi. Her gut told her that she'd chosen right this time. She didn't even look at Sasuke. "My woman's intuition is acting up again." She said, walking down the hallway quickly.

"I'm really glad you asked to team with me, Sakura-chan."

"Hmm." She said absently, looking around the hallway.

"The three of us used to be so close, but with me – off training to be Hokage with my dad and you and Sasuke off doing _**whatever.**_ We rarely get to spend any time together."

"Weren't you dating Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Naruto frowned slightly. "Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? No. Why would you think that?"

Sakura shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. Just thought you two had a thing for each other."

Naruto shut up then, lost in his own thoughts, which gave Sakura plenty of time to look around. The wall was solid and ongoing for miles. Annoyingly so. It just went on and on and on. Sakura had just began to regret her decision when a row of doors started. She flattened herself on one side on the wall next to the door and Naruto on the other. She set a hand on the doorknob and Naruto mouthed, "Three, two, one."

She pushed the door open and both of them leapt inside. It was an empty bedroom. The next doors held more of the same. Finally, the hallway came to an end and beyond that door was a large room – that very peculiarly resembled a throne room. Sakura found herself glaring, until she saw a door on the other side of the room. Slowly, she walked over to it and Naruto caught up quickly. At Naruto's signal, she pushed the door open – and inside, in a large chair, Orochimaru sat waiting for them. His angry expression turned to one of shock as he saw them. And Sakura knew that she'd come to the right place.

"Naruto! Get back!" she yelled, catching him off guard. Sakura shoved him back using all of her strength and he flew from the room, hitting the wall outside, and then she drew her fist back and slammed it into the wall, caving her in with Orochimaru.

x-x-x-x-

Just wanted to thank each and every single one of you who reviewed. I get this huge smile on my face every time I read one. Love you all!

There you go! Your Monday update~~

Read and Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Paradise

Chapter 8 – Sick and Tired

'_**Your love isn't fair. You live in world where you didn't listen, and you didn't care. So I'm floating, I'm floating on air."**_

Sakura spun around to face him. The man who had undoubtedly ruined their lives, starting that day during the Chuunin Exams. Orochimaru. He just stared at her, his snake-like eyes narrowed into slits.

Wordlessly, she took out the Shinobi Alliance forehead protector and she saw recognition flash in his eyes.

"We don't have long," Sakura said. "I need to know how to get out of this jutsu."

Orochimaru watched, assessed her silently. He stood unmoving, it seemed to Sakura like he was barely even breathing.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're aware that this is the Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Sakura asked, she could just barely hear Naruto through the wall of debris she'd created.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed slightly, telling her that he may have been aware that this was Genjutsu, but maybe not the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"How are you aware of that fact?" he asked, his voice sending a chill down her spine.

"Obviously you and I aren't the only ones who know."

"Who else?" he demanded and Sakura shook her head. "That doesn't matter."

"It matters if you want answers from me!" he exploded suddenly and Sakura flinched unwillingly.

"Sasuke-kun knows."

"Of course," Orochimaru smiled slowly. "And why isn't Sasuke-kun before me?"

Sakura bit her lip and tried, but failed to look away from his gaze. "He doesn't want to leave the jutsu."

Then, Orochimaru laughed. It was a strange rumble from his throat that made Sakura grimace and regret her decision to speak with him. Itachi really threw her top the wolves this time.

"Tell me what you know!" Sakura cried, forcing him to a stop. "Don't you want to get out, too?"

Orochimaru stared at her – clearly not enjoying her disrespect. Sakura forced herself not to react and eventually, Orochimaru nodded. "My research has shown only one definite thing."

Sakura tried not to deflate at that. She'd been hoping for so, so much more. "What is it?" she asked anyway.

"Not everyone on that battlefield became entrapped."

"What is that's supposed to mean?" Sakura asked and Orochimaru seemed to be taking great amusement from her confusion. He tossed a scroll at her and Sakura caught it with one hand before it hit her face. She stuffed it into her bag.

"As for how to get out of here," Orochimaru strode toward her and suddenly Sakura couldn't move, she could feel something around her feet, slithering up her leg. He reached out, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. There was something clammy about his palm as he moved it over her. "Look to the Uchiha for that answer."

The wall of rocks began to crumble.

"The Naka Shrine. Under the seventh tatami mat, you'll find a secret entrance, and inside – a room Madara had intended for no one to find."

"How do I get in there?" Sakura nearly screamed as the snake came up around her throat.

"You can't. Only an Uchiha can."

And then he stepped away from her and began to melt. A clone!

The snake's head reared back and then slammed its teeth into her neck. Sakura screamed over and over again, her knees giving way. The wall burst apart and someone caught her before she hit the ground. Naruto.

Sasuke came into her vision. "Which one bit you?" he demanded and Sakura felt a numbness set into her body. "Sakura!"

"Grey." Sakura whispered, her tongue heavy. Sasuke turned around, going to a shelf and tossing the bottles around. He came back with a clear liquid and tipped the container over her open lips.

"Drink," He whispered insistently and Sakura managed to swallow a few gulps before she started gagging.

"Keep it in!" Sasuke ordered while Naruto held her awkwardly, unsure of how to help her.

As the feeling returned to her body, Sakura took deep breaths and kept whatever Sasuke had given her down.

"Thanks," she mumbled and he stood swiftly. "Where is Orochimaru?"

"He tricked me. It was a clone. And I fell for it." Sakura lied, letting her head drop. "Naruto, I'm so sorry." She did feel guilty about hitting him back like that.

"Sakura-chan, I don't understand! We could've taken him together!"

"I panicked, ok?" she rubbed a hand over her face wearily and stood. "I wish I'd taken a different approach, really. But it wouldn't have mattered. He knew we were coming."

"We have other locations. We'll return this information to the Hokage and await further instructions." Kakashi's voice rang out.

It seemed that Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he moved from the room and after one last confused look at Sakura – Naruto followed him. Kakashi lingered behind, his eyes knowing.

"This isn't like you, Sakura."

"I know. I'm sorry. Like I said – I panicked."

"There's no way around this, Sakura. We'll have to report it to the Hokage." Kakashi sounded apologetic, and Sakura gave him a small smile. "Do what you have to, Kakashi-sensei."

x-x-x-x-

They spent the night at an inn near Tanzuka Town. This time, Sakura made sure they didn't get a couple's room again, but unfortunately – there was a double bed. She stood in the shower, just letting the hot water rain down on her. Her meeting with Orochimaru had not given her any kind of peace – it only gave her more questions and of course – a definite answer. She couldn't do anything about the jutsu. Only an Uchiha could. And she definitely wasn't one.

Her only hope was to study the scroll and then give it to Itachi, maybe the two of them could figure it out together.

Sakura dried off, got dressed and stepped outside. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, facing away from her in the dark. He often sat in the dark for some reason. Silently, she padded over to her bag and zipped it open, intending to pull the scroll out…except….it wasn't there!

Sakura began to empty the contents of her bag on the floor but she knew she wouldn't find it. Her eyes shot up to Sasuke's form and she stood smoothly. "Where is it?"

"Oh," he stood and turned to her, open scroll in hand. "You mean this?"

Sakura swallowed, crossing the room to get to him. "You had no right."

"I had every right. You went behind my back."

"I had no other choice!"

"Neither do I." Sasuke said, and then his eyes turned red, and blood began to well in one of them. The Amaterasu! Sakura reached up before she could think better of it, her hand closing around the scroll just as the black flames exploded. She cried out, her hand gripping his over the scroll just as the flames began to burn away the flesh on her hand. Of course, in her life – Sakura had felt a lot of pain, but nothing before like this.

Sasuke cursed, immediately pulling the flames back. Her hand shook terribly as she took the scroll from him and slowly her tear-filled green eyes moved up to meet his. Sasuke's had reverted back to darkness but blood ran down his cheek.

"Sakura-" he began but she looked away from him. Wordlessly, he moved past her and into the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake. The scroll dropped to the floor with a thud and Sakura stood silently as the tears ran down her face. She knew he hadn't exactly meant to burn her, but he could have just as easily let her die. Things would have been easier for him that way. And that scared her. How long would Sasuke really keep up with her before he decided that she was too much trouble. Feelings only went so far.

Sakura looked down at her hand it was raw and bleeding. She began to heal it slowly, and the healing might have hurt more than the actual burn, but it took so much longer than healing a normal burn and in the end – she had to wrap it up, after she managed to stop the bleeding. And then she turned to the scroll.

Sasuke didn't emerge from the bathroom for a long time, in which she managed to read all of Orochimaru's findings. By means of a forbidden jutsu – and the help of both an Uchiha and a Hyuuga (both of whom Sakura knew might not have been exactly willing) Orochimaru had noticed one distinct difference in most of his test subjects (citizens and shinobi of Konoha) some had distinct chakra malfunction in the brain – and other had none at all.

Hinata had told Sakura that there was some kind of chakra disturbance in her mind, which Sakura took as part of the unrest in her mind – but it wasn't. According to the scroll, everyone with the same kind of disturbance was trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but that didn't mean that they were aware of it at all. The charka disturbance was part of the jutsu blocking their memories and enforcing the Genjutsu. Those who had no activity were not trapped. Most likely, they were still fighting the war back in the real world…if the war was still going on. Sakura stared at the scroll, could she really believe that some people escaped the Madara's chakra? If only she had her memories of that day…she knew Sasuke did but he would never tell her. Not after what just happened.

At the very bottom of the scroll there was a list of names, an X indicated if they had brain activity or not. Many names Sakura didn't recognize but she was shocked to find that many of the rookie nine had been tested. The Uchiha user erased their memories after Orochimaru was done with them.

Namikaze Naruto was one, but his name held no X. Sakura felt a rush of hope – if Naruto hadn't been trapped…then maybe…maybe there was a chance that Madara was defeated.

None of their friends held Xs….but Kakashi's name did.

The bathroom door opened then and Sakura turned to face Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei knows?"

"No." he answered stiffly and walked around the bed. "But he is trapped." She pressed and Sasuke's eyes went to her hand before he gave a nod. "Yes."

Sakura watched him climb into bed and after a moment she put the scroll away and crawled in next to him. Sasuke had his back to her but after a moment he said, "It was your fault. I wouldn't have used Amaterasu on you. You got in the way of the jutsu."

"Is that your way of apologizing?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Sometimes, even if we don't mean for things to happen – they do. No one can control everything, Sasuke-kun. Not even you."

"It would be a lot easier if you didn't keep getting in my way."

"It wouldn't be much fun if I didn't, now would it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, jostling the bed as if she was going closer to him and Sasuke spun around to glare at her.

"Why can't you just let it go? Why must you ruin this for me?"

Sakura stilled. "This isn't about you, Sasuke-kun. This is about what's right."

"Why do you get to decide that?" he demanded and Sakura just stared at him. "This is Madara's jutsu. Isn't he the one behind everything? The war? The Kyuubi attacking Konoha and everything that followed?!"

Sasuke stared at her, Sakura couldn't know….no way. She didn't know about Itachi. Naruto wouldn't have told her. So what was this look in her eyes?

She was right. He knew she was, but still – Sakura knew Sasuke would fight it. "That was Obito."

"With Madara playing puppet master! Listen to yourself, Sasuke-kun!"

"You wouldn't understand." He told her stiffly before turning away. Sakura let him be.

x-x-x-x-

They moment they arrived in Konoha, Sakura was pulled away by Kushina while the rest of her team headed to the Kage tower. "Well? Have you thought of anything?"

"Actually, a few things." Sakura admitted, and felt a bit guilty at forgetting about it. Even though Sakura knew that Kushina wasn't essentially here, at the moment – it felt real.

"Do you thing the Hokage would notice a giant seal painted over you?"

Kushina laughed. "Yes, even in the dark. Minato has keen eyes." Something glinted in her eyes and Sakura so wasn't going _**there**_.

"Alright, maybe you should try this." Sakura produced a small piece of white paper and copied the seal that Jiraiya had given to Yamato to supress the Kyuubi's chakra.

"There's no guarantee that this will work, but maybe," Okay, yes, she didn't have Yamato's chakra – Sakura wasn't even sure he had the First Hokage's cells here. So she fused the small seal with a precise amount of chakra. "You need to keep it on you…when you…"

Kushina nodded.

"Possibly in your hand, skin contact is preferable."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Let's hope this works."

"I'll report back," Kushina told Sakura and after a quick hug, the two separated and Sakura headed to the Kage tower where she knew what would await her, and she was right.

"Kakashi informed me of what happened. It was reckless and irresponsible. What do you have to say for yourself?" Minato demanded and Sakura looked away. "I panicked."

"Not good enough." He snapped, awaiting an answer from Sakura that never came.

"You will not leave Konoha until we can look into the matter and you will not receive any missions. You have to know how this looks."

"I do, Hokage-sama."

Minato was silent for a long time. "You will report to Morino Ibiki for questioning tomorrow."

"What? But, Hokage-sama, I-" Sakura had never expected interrogation, especially not the kind that Ibiki was known for.

"It's out of my hands. I'm sorry. The elders heard about what happened."

"I see."

Still, Minato was waiting for answers that Sakura couldn't give him.

"You are dismissed, an ANBU will bring you in tomorrow."

Sakura bowed and left the office and headed straight to Sasuke, it was an automatic thing and she didn't change course once she realized it and once she entered the Uchiha Compound – she realized how stupid she'd been. The answer was right in front of her all this time. Sasuke would probably hate her for it, but now – she had no choice.

-x-x-x-x-

She entered through his bedroom window and Sasuke looked up as she did. "Forgot how to use the front door?"

"You have five minutes to help me get out of this jutsu, or I do it myself."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm calling your bluff, Sakura."

"Five minutes." She insisted and sat down on his bed. Sasuke simply watched her without speaking. Minutes ticked on and Sakura never smiled – never gave any reaction, and that's what worried Sasuke.

"What are you planning?"

"Three minutes."

"Dammit, Sakura!"

"I'm serious this time Sasuke-kun. Please," she whispered, "Tell me."

Sasuke looked away, his jaw clenching and Sakura sighed, her foot beginning a slow tap on the floor.

"Two minutes."

"Stop this." He demanded. "Stop this now, Sakura."

"I can't stop now. It's already been put into motion."

Sasuke looked her over with this Sharingan, his eyes not missing anything – he even double checked. "I don't see anything."

"One minute. It's not something you can change with your eyes Sasuke-kun. Speak or lose this game."

"It's not a game to me Sakura! This is the life I chose!"

"Then you choose Madara, and again – you choose wrong."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura!" she seethed. "Don't you love me?"

Her eyes moved to his, "That's not fair, Sasuke-kun." Sakura reached up, her palm cupping his cheek. "You know I love you." And then she kissed him. It was a simple thing, just her lips against his and then the door opened and Mikoto entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Sakura-chan?"

"Your five minutes are up, Sasuke-kun." She whispered lowly, so only he could hear and then she spoke to his mother, "Yes, Mikoto-san, I did. We have good news."

"Oh?"

"Sasuke-kun and I have decided to move the wedding up." Next to her, Sasuke stilled completely.

"To when?"

"This weekend."

"You mean the one after Itachi's birthday?" Mikoto asked with a frown.

"No, I mean the one closest."

"But…but that's in two days."

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry it's such short notice…but….we can't wait anymore."

"No," Mikoto said with a shake of her head. "I can manage! It won't be as glamorous as I would have wanted but you'll have your wedding." She paused. "Forgive me for asking, but are you pregnant, Sakura?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, yes it was a logical conclusion – but one she'd completely forgot about. She had no time to school her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, mother." Sasuke spoke from behind her and then she felt his arm slide across her shoulders. "We didn't mean for it to happen."

Mikoto closed her eyes. "I can't say I'm not disappointed, son. I'll go tell your father." And then she stepped out of the room.

Sasuke had no possible reason to do that. He gained nothing except to spite her. She moved to get away from him but Sasuke held her there. "You won't win, Sakura. You can't. Not with me as you opponent."

"I've already won. And as long as you don't know what I'm planning. I'll keep winning."

x-x-x-x-x

GAH! 100+ reviews! I don't know what to say! Thanks so, so much to everyone reviewing and even following this story. It means a lot to know that you guys are enjoying it!

Read and Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Paradise

Chapter 9 – Come Crashing

"_**Every time I look in your eyes, I see lightning. Cover me when there's nowhere to hide. You come crashing. Give me chaos when there's nothing inside. Pull me into your untamed sky. Every time I look into your eyes – you come crashing."**_

The next morning, Sakura sat in Sasuke's room with Itachi. He was standing, reading the scroll that Orochimaru had given her, while she was sitting on Sasuke's bed – facing him. Mikoto had gone out right after breakfast, Fugaku was at work and Sasuke had been long gone by the time she'd woken up. Sakura had practically moved into the Uchiha main house since her 'engagement' to Sasuke. She hadn't felt comfortable meeting in Itachi's bedroom so he had come here after Mikoto had gone. She watched him as her read, the way he would frown or how the skin around his eyes would tense in concentration. Sakura had always feared the idea of Uchiha Itachi, but here – where he was everything she hadn't expected, Sakura could admit – at least to herself that good looks definitely ran in the family. Especially as she saw him in the soft morning light. Sakura chastised herself mentally for the thought, just as Itachi looked up from the scroll. He looked a bit stunned at her very controlled "surprised" expression, and she swore she saw a hint of the barest smile on his lips, but he have no reaction. "This is better than we could have hoped for."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, pushing her previous thoughts aside.

"It means that the war might not be lost."

"That's a very big _**might**_," Sakura said with a sigh.

Itachi nodded. "But, it's all we have at the moment."

"What does it mean, the scroll? Why are they here if they aren't really _**here?**_"

"Why am I here?" he countered.

Sakura thought about this. "Maybe it has something to do with Edo Tensei?"

"I've considered that," he said with a shake of his head, "But then all of us who had been under the control of Edo Tensei would have been effected."

"How do you know that they weren't?"

"My previous mission led my past Ame. I checked in on Nagato."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Pain?"

"Yes. No Rinnegan. I used to Sharingan to check his mind. No activity."

Sakura ran a hand over her face in frustration and then looked up at him again. "Why do you think you're here?"

"I'm assuming that everyone who isn't under the control of the Infinite Tsukuyomi was brought here as an apparition of our own consciousness."

Sakura nodded. "I guess that makes sense, the jutsu wouldn't exactly work otherwise."

"As to why I am here? I suppose that falls to Sasuke." Itachi sounded a bit woeful as he said that.

"You mean Sasuke's wish for a family?"

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke's wish for the family he _**had**_."

At Sakura's frown, he explained, "Sasuke wants back what we had before…." He cut off and looked away from her, "He doesn't want the perfect family. He just wanted his family, and I think that's why I'm here."

"The Infinite Tsukuyomi would have given him the perfect family, and you think you're the glitch in that equation?"

Itachi's eyes moved back to her's and he nodded once.

"I think you're wrong. Maybe Sasuke, out of everyone, just wanted his brother back?"

Itachi looked startled at the thought. "I strongly doubt that, Sakura-chan."

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Sasuke-kun loves you."

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly tossed the scroll into the bathroom just as a rap came on the window. Sakura's head snapped to it. An ANBU stood outside.

"Oh, shit." She hissed and Itachi looked at her. "What's going on?"

"I'm headed to the Intelligence Centre. Morino Ibiki is supposed to question me about Orochimaru." She got up and walked to the window, pushing it open.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm here to escort you."

"Right," she said stiffly. "See you later," she called over her shoulder to Itachi before hopping out of the window and following the ANBU.

x-x-x-x-

Mikoto, despite being a little disappointed in both Sakura and Sasuke for not being more careful, was all-in-all thrilled about getting a grandchild and, of course, about the upcoming wedding. Sakura had a meeting this morning, so some of what they'd planned fell to Mikoto to get done. She headed to the Yamanaka Flower Shop first. Mikoto and Sakura had decided on an assortment of flowers that were supposed to decorate the venue.

They had decided on muted colours, since Sasuke wasn't really a colourful person.

"Uchiha-san!" Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's friend approached Mikoto. "How can we help today?"

"I'm looking for these flowers, by this weekend – if possible." Mikoto handed Ino the list.

"This weekend?" Ino asked in surprise, her eyes scanning the list.

"I know that it's short notice but Sakura-chan asked for you by name. She had very nice things to say about you."

Ino gave a laugh and smiled. "I can have all of this done by Saturday, no question, but it's going to be pretty expensive."

"We can pay," Mikoto have a polite smile. "Of course we want the best for the wedding."

Ino's eyebrows shot up. "Wedding?"

Mikoto's smiled faltered. Oh, no. Had Sakura forgotten to invite Ino? "Well…yes. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are getting married this weekend."

Ino's face slacked in shocked. "W-What?!" she cried.

Mikoto smiled gently, "I'm sure Sakura-chan meant to tell you, but her head has been a million places lately."

What with her being pregnant and everything.

"Oh, I bet." Ino said tightly. "We'll have the assortments ready for you and bill you after."

Mikoto thanked Ino and stepped out into the hot morning sun, next she headed to the bridal store to have a look at the more traditional dresses that Sakura had requested. She had only made it halfway there when the bride passed her, Sakura carried a tense as serious expression as she followed the ANBU guard, silently Mikoto skulked behind them, using years of training to remain undetected. Neither the ANBU nor Sakura noticed her presence and Mikoto trailed them until they reached the Intelligence Centre, where Sakura was handed to another guard…and then she was cuffed before being led inside.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke was at the training field, training with a clone he'd created. He'd arrived just a little before sunrise, leaving Sakura sleeping in his bed. Sasuke just couldn't seem to fall asleep the previous night. He'd lain awake, listening to Sakura's even breathing behind him. He felt like an idiot for telling his mother that Sakura was expecting a child – their child. It was foolish on his part, to only say it to fluster Sakura. And, oh yes, she had been flustered. But now, it was a serious problem. If he was planning to stay here, which he definitely was – Sakura would need to fall pregnant. With his child. And fast, too. Of course, talking to her wasn't an option. She would refuse him. So what was he supposed to do? He wondered if Sakura would push him away if he…came on to her, while they were in bed together. Considering her recent rebellious behaviour, he couldn't be sure. Although, the thought of having sex with her was very appealing. Sasuke thought back to the last time he'd felt her against him, he'd been too self-revealing. He'd, foolishly, had his guard down in those few too-short moment, and she'd seen him. He knew that she knew what he felt for her. But she hadn't acted on it since that night, and that puzzled him. He could very reluctantly admit that had Sakura played on that, he **might **very well have divulged some information to her. So, the question was, why hadn't she done anything. It was like she'd become afraid to touch him. Before she'd found out about him knowing, her touches had come easily. In short – Sasuke was frustrated. He stopped, running a hand through his hair. Fuck, why must Sakura be so infuriating?!

"Sasuke!"

Surprised, he spun around to see, of all people, his mother coming towards him.

"It's Sakura-chan." She said, her face tight with worry, Sasuke felt himself tense, his clone dissipating behind him. "What happened?" he asked, his voice gruff despite himself.

"I saw her at the Intelligence Centre, they handcuffed her and took her inside. I asked the guard and he told me to speak to the Hokage."

Was this about the mission? Kakashi hadn't mentioned it to the Hokage like he said he would, but he had stayed behind after both Naruto and Sasuke had left.

"I saw Kushina on the way and she told me that Morino Ibiki would be talking to Sakura-chan."

Fuck. Ibiki? Sasuke remembered him from the Chuunin exams, and stories that had drifted around during his time with Orochimaru. If Ibiki suspected anything of Sakura…things would go very badly for her. He wouldn't hold back if he thought that she was hiding something, no matter if she was a girl. Sakura would not walk away from that without being scarred. Damn her! Damn her for putting him in this position. It's not like he could simply let it go and hope that she would be fine. It was too late for that. Fuck!

"Sasuke!" Mikoto called, giving him a shake, she'd called to him twice and he hadn't responded. Sasuke looked down at his mother and gave her a stiff nod.

"I'll handle it."

x-x-x-x-

It was humiliating. There was no other word for it. The handcuffs were cold against her wrists and blocked her chakra off. The ANBU led her down the hallway and down some more stairs. She could feel eyes on her but she kept her head down. The place had a very cold feel to it. Plain white tiles on the floors. Too-bright white walls and metal doors. The guard led her to a door at the very end of the hall, he pushed it open and mentioned her inside. Sakura walked past him and he closed the door behind her. There was a large mirror, which she knew she was probably being watched through on the left wall. The room was bright with one metal table and two sturdy looking chairs on each side. She chose the one facing the door and sat down. Sakura kept her eyes on the table as she waited. She refused to look at the mirror. She knew the drill, this was the part where they left her to sweat it out. To worry over it. And Sakura waited, minutes turned into what felt like hours, where she thought over what they could possibly ask. She knew it had to be about Orochimaru. She hadn't thought that she would actually be interrogated about what she'd done on the mission, but now she supposed that it wasn't such a far off conclusion. It definitely looked like she helped Orochimaru escape….which, no matter how unintentional, was exactly what she'd done. Sakura, who had been mentally counting the hours as best she could underground, thought it must have been around four or five pm when the door finally opened and Morino Ibiki stepped inside. Sakura swallowed and tried no to show how afraid she was. He crossed the room, never looking away from her and dragged the other chair back, scraping it across the floor loudly before sitting down and slamming a file down on the table making Sakura flinch.

"I apologize for the wait, I was held back by my previous meeting."

"Right. It's ok." Sakura answered curtly, finally managing to break eye contact.

Ibiki folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair. "I assume you know why you're here."

Sakura nodded but said nothing.

"Good then I can just start with the questioning. Are you and Orochimaru involved?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sexually." He clarified and Sakura paled. "Are you serious?!"

Ibiki said nothing, he simply stared at her, awaiting answer.

"No." she seethed. "I am not _**involved **_with _**him**_."

Ibiki looked at her for another second before he leaned in and scribbled something in the folder. Sakura pursed her lips but held her tongue.

"What is your relationship with Orochimaru?" he asked and Sakura's hands tightened into fists in her lap.

"There is no relationship." Sakura told him through clenched teeth. Was this what they assumed? That she helped him escape because they were "involved"? This was how it worked, they went through a series of questions for all their most possible theories before they came to some kind of conclusion. The conclusion determined whether more…questioning was needed.

"Did you know of the experiments that Orochimaru had been conducting in the tunnels?"

"Not prior to my mission, no."

"Is it true that you have been having relationship issues with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Sakura snapped, finally at the end of her patience.

"Just answer the question."

Sakura lifted her cuffed hands to show him the ring. "Does it look like we've been having issues?"

Ibiki made more notes.

"What are your feelings towards Orochimaru?"

"I hate him." She said before she could stop herself. She had no reason to hate him here, so naturally – Ibiki was surprised. He made more notes and she felt her heart drop.

x-x-x-x-

It was close to nightfall when Sasuke approached the Kage tower. He entered casually, heading up to the Hokage's office. No one gave him suspicious looks, but many did look at him. News of Sakura had spread fairly quickly, and now – most looked to him for reaction. He gave none. Sasuke rapped on the door and Minato called a swift 'enter'. Sasuke stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Minato looked like he'd been expecting Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san…" Minato began, but fell short.

"I want to know why Sakura was allowed on that mission. We both know that she wasn't exactly qualified." In this world, anyway.

Minato looked startled, he blinked and then nodded. "Well, when the mission was proposed, I immediately thought of Naruto, Kakashi and you. Sakura was highly recommended for this mission."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Recommended. That meant that Sakura had another accomplice, other than Orochimaru, who knew of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The thought had anger rushing through him.

"By who?" he asked sounding calmer than he felt.

"I thought you knew," the Hokage said slowly, "She came recommended for the team by your brother, Itachi-san."

For a moment, Sasuke went very, very still. Itachi. Itachi knew.

"I see, I need to speak with you. Alone." Sasuke said, stepping forward and looking around purposefully.

Minato frowned, but nodded. He gave a signal with his hand and the ANBU guard moved away.

"You may speak freely, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke closed his eyes, making sure that they were, indeed, alone. Behind his eyelids, he activated his Sharingan, and then his Mangekyo and finally the Eternal Mangekyo. And then he leaned in and opened his eyes.

x-x-x-x-

Eventually, well into the night, questioning ended and Ibiki, seemingly reluctantly told her that she wasn't a prisoner, yet, but she was free to go until they could schedule another session. He also warned her not to leave Konoha. If she did then she would immediately gain Missing-nin status and they would have to send a team after her. Sakura returned to the Uchiha main house. She didn't feel like seeing anyone but Sasuke. The questioning had gone on and on in the same direction for so long that she felt sick to her stomach. Sasuke's window was open and she climbed through to find him sitting on the bed. He looked up the moment her feet touched the floor, his eyes moving over her. Looking for something – Sakura didn't know what but he seemed relieved when he finished his assessment. "You heard." She said, going over to him.

Sasuke gave no reaction but after a while, he spoke. "It's taken care of."

Sakura swallowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means they no longer suspect you."

Sakura went on her knees in front of him. "Sasuke-kun. What did you do?"

His eyes flipped to her, "It doesn't matter. You're cleared."

She reached out, slowly – as if she wanted to give him every chance to pull away, and then she took his hand. "Thank you." It was no more than a whisper.

"Try not to pull any attention to yourself." He said, pulling his hand from her own and getting to his feet roughly. Sakura, startled, jumped up herself.

Sasuke was tense, his eyes turned away from her, but Sakura was caught by something else…something she hadn't noticed before. Sasuke was half naked. And in the bare moonlight, she could see the pale scars on his skin. Tentatively, and because he hadn't moved, she reached up, her fingertips just barely tracing a thin scar right below his ribs. It trailed down his abs and Sasuke pulled in a sharp breath through his nose in surprise. His eyes snapped back to her green ones, and they seemed to shine in the moonlight.

Unwillingly, she pulled her hand away from him, but she only just pulled her fingertips away when Sasuke grabbed her hand, flattening it against his abdomen. The muscles jumped beneath her touch and Sakura felt herself blush. Slowly, without looking away from him, she dragged her hand over him, feeling the muscles contract more stiffly the lower she went. Sakura didn't stop, there was something acutely…erotic about looking into his eyes in that moment. The way his eyes watched her, the way they seemed to _**know **_exactly what she wanted. Her fingertips hooked into the elastic waistband of his pants and Sasuke jerked in surprise. Sakura gulped, but she couldn't stop. She gripped her fingers around the material and pulled down. Her fingers brushed him…his erection and a shiver passed over her. One that Sasuke didn't miss even as he let out an unsteady breath at the touch.

"Sakura…" the way he said her name, so _**low**_, so _**wanting. **_Sent a sliver of heat through her and Sakura released his pants, letting them pool around his ankles and she stepped forward. Trailing her hands up his chest, over his nipples and on to his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed his name, her lids fluttering to a close before her hands reached up to pull him down to her lips. Sasuke didn't need any motivation, as soon as her eyes closed, his lips slammed down onto her own. He yanked her against him, grounding her hips into his. Sakura moaned, unconsciously pulling at his hair. Sakura unzipped her shirt between them hastily and pushed it off. Sasuke's hands were shaky as he fumbled to get the belt of her skirt off. Something rare for him. He broke off the kiss to curse lowly before her ripped it apart and pushed it off her as if it had offended him. Sakura gave a low laugh before connecting their lips once more. She gave him a push and he flopped down onto the bed, she followed quickly, looming over him in only her bindings and red panties. Sasuke leaned up, using his teeth to break the material right between her breasts. He gave it a tug on one side, letting the bindings brush against her sensitive peaks before he tossed it away. Sasuke pressed his lips just a breath away from her hard nipple before he pushed a leg up and tossed them over – pinning her to the bed and trailing open mouthed kisses over her neck. Sakura moved her head back to give him better access and Sasuke reached between them to slip his hand into her panties. Sakura cried out and Sasuke leaned up to kiss her as his fingers worked her. He kissed up her jaw and to her ear, "Forget, Sakura."

"About what?" she panted through a low moan as her hips bucked into his hand. Before he could answer her, Sakura tensed and arched over the bed with a cry that he again muffled with his mouth. He didn't give a chance to think. Sasuke removed his hand and replaced it with his hips, rhythmically moving his hardness against her. Of course, at that point – he'd completely forgotten his mission to get her pregnant. This was about something else entirely. He sucked on her neck hard, sure to leave a mark, moving back up to her ear. "Forget about everything. Stay here, with me."

"W-What?" she asked, sounding heady.

"Don't you want to stay with me?"

Sakura, slowly, seemed to wake to what he was asking.

"I…"

"Stay with me," he urged, moving harder against her. He could feel his own orgasm drawing near.

"Sasuke-kun, please….not now." She begged.

"Sakura. I want you to stay." He groaned. Sakura reached up, her hands finding his hair again and she pulled his mouth to her's to shut him up, but he pulled away.

"Tell me you'll stay…" he hissed between pants.

"I…can't…"

"Fuck, Sakura. Say it."

Suddenly, she shoved him off. "Stop it. You can't win with something like that." And this time, it was Sakura, who jumped off the bed and practically ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

The next chapter will be a lot more **M **rated than this one, just wanted to warn you guys XD

Please REVIEW!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted to say a quick thanks to all my reviewers!

For the last chapter, some of you had questions, so I decided to answer some of them! If there are any more questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter!

(Some of you may have asked the same questions but I'll just copy the one I see first xD)

KrimsGirl asked: If Sakura gets pregnant (and I really hope she is) will the baby exist in the "real world" too?

Answer: The Infinite Tsukuyomi is still Genjutsu, so unfortunately - no, should anything happen - physically - it wouldn't effect the body in the real world.

DiizGiirlJess asked: Omg what did Sasuke do to prevent her from being questioned any further? He even thought of getting her pregnant by force?

Answer: The first part of your question will be explained at some point. As to the second, no - Sasuke wouldn't force Sakura. He was thinking more along the lines of tricking her into it.

cutecookiechick said: I really thought they would interrogate her.

I just wanted to clear this up. Obviously they have no proof that Sakura is a traitor, yet. So she'd have to go through questioning first until they can establish whether she needed to be interrogated or not.

Hope this helped!

On to the chapter!

Dark Paradise

Chapter 10 – I Know You Care

_**"I know you care, I see it in the way you stare. As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it...I'll be saving myself from the ruin."**_

Sakura hadn't spent the night at Sasuke's. She didn't know if she could spend the night being so close to him, knowing what he wanted from her. Now - he'd gone from outright demanding she stay to...some sneakier tactics. But she wouldn't let him have his way. So, she'd snuck into her bedroom - hid the scroll and shinobi alliance forehead protector beneath her floorboards and snuggled into her own bed for once. She wouldn't - refused - to admit that she had a little trouble falling asleep without Sasuke's assuring presence behind her. _**Assuring**_? When the hell had Sasuke become assuring to her? He'd always been intimidating and scary even...but never assuring. The realization was disconcerting and didn't help in her sleeping issue at all. Eventually, though, she managed to get some sleep and woke up well into the morning to the sound of her parents fighting. Sakura laid still for a moment, listening to their muffled voices.

She could make out her name, and Sasuke's and she sighed, immediately feeling guilty about doing this to them, silently she reminded herself it wasn't real when her father's voice cut through her thoughts, "She is getting married! Tomorrow!"

Oh, shit. Sakura had momentarily forgotten about that. She sat up quickly and slipped out of her room to brush her teeth, she heard the door slam once - as her father left and then a few minutes later it closed again and Sakura peered out of the window to see that her mother had also left. Sakura took a quick shower and got dressed before she hopped from the window again and made her way to the Uchiha's. She needed to speak to Mikoto about the wedding arrangements - Sakura had put it off for too long.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura stilled, a chill running down her spine and the animosity in her friend's voice.

"I-Ino..."

The blond said nothing, her eyes narrowed on Sakura and stayed.

"I can explain!" Sakura blurted, knowing what this was about but she had no clue what to say.

"Good." Ino said simply. "Because we don't have a lot of time. I'd prefer we did this inside to get away from your shadow."

Sakura's eyebrows twitched and Ino gave a stiff nod. "Follow me."

Sakura followed Ino inside, wondering idly who would be following her if Sasuke had taken care of things as he'd promised.

Ino's mom was in the flower shop and gave Sakura a friendly wave before returning to her customer.

Ino led Sakura to her bedroom, closing the curtains for good measure.

"So. Talk."

"I didn't know how to tell you." Sakura said slowly. _I didn't know how to tell you that this is the Infinite Tsukuyomi. _

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Ino barked a laugh. "Right. Safe little Sakura is-" she cut off, seeing Sakura's expression and Ino paled. "Shit."

"That's why we had the wedding moved up. I wanted to tell you...but I knew you'd be disappointed..."

"I am." Ino confessed. "What does this have to do with being taken to intelligence?"

"I...screwed up a serious mission, Ino. My chakra was screwed up and I hadn't realized it's because I'm pregnant. They...think I'm a traitor. The elders. But the Hokage cleared me."

Ino gave a sigh of relief. "That's bad, about what happened. Are you ok?"

Sakura nodded once.

"Good, because we have a lot to do before tomorrow. Let's go find your mother-in-law."

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat on his bed, staring down at his hands. He'd seen Itachi that morning...at breakfast. His brother had acted like nothing was out of place, and it was so convincing that if Sasuke hadn't been sure Itachi knew - that he wouldn't have known at all. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair and tried to swallow around the tightness in his throat - the familiar tightness he'd felt that day after he'd killed his brother. He could understand why Itachi hadn't told him, but the truth was - the truth Sasuke would never admit was...that it hurt. The realization that it had been the real Itachi all along. Now that he knew, there was this hollow feeling in his chest that wouldn't seem to go away. The few moments with Sakura had chased the pain away briefly, but it had returned the moment that she left him. Idly, he reached up, fisting his hand in the shirt on his chest. _**'No matter what you decide to do from now on... I will love you forever.'**_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. He thought that the realization of his family's imperfection here would bother him the most...but that wasn't it. It was Itachi. It always seemed to come back to Itachi for him.

His bedroom door opened and Sasuke's head snapped up from where he was sitting at the edge of his bed.

Itachi, who looked like he'd been about to tease Sasuke about something, faltered. "Little brother, are-"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said tightly, simply staring at his brother. Itachi paused for a breath and then he exited the room, closing the door behind him silently. Sasuke stared at the closed door for a long time. No, it wasn't about everything coming back to Itachi. What it came down to was...no matter what Sasuke did, he always ended up disappointing his brother.

x-x-x-x-

Ino, Sakura and Mikoto spent the rest of the day running so many errands that Sakura was happy when the older woman announced that they were officially done, she wanted nothing more than to go home (to Sasuke's room) and flop down on the bed, but Ino foiled her plans when she'd dragged Sakura back to her place and dressed her in the shortest, tightest red dress she could find - and then they rushed off to meet the rest of the girls. Hinata, Tenten, Moegi and even Temari was there. Where? A place that Sakura would normally never go to. She'd refused to go in but Ino and Tenten had dragged her inside and into the private room, laughing their evil little laughs as they went.

"Sasuke isn't going to like this!" she said stubbornly. The girls erupted in fits of giggles and Moegi just sat there, red-faced.

Music turned on and Sakura vaguely recognized the song as Need You Tonight by INXS. She threw Ino a full-powered glare but it was interrupted by the door slamming open and a really muscled guy walking in dressed as ...Oh God...Kakashi-sensei!

"The Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi has arrived." he announced, sauntering in. Sakura covered her face with her hands as Ino shook with laughter.

He reached Sakura and pulled her face from her hands. "Let's have fun tonight." his eyes were charming and somewhat sexual and Sakura's blush extended down her neck. The man stepped back, cupping himself and Moegi made a startled sound. The stripper began shedding his clothes sensually, grinding his hips in the air in a very suggestive way. Hinata passed out somewhere after he shed his shirt, which Tenten found hilarious.

He was down to a very small, red underwear and the Kakashi mask when he went around to each of the girls - giving him special attention. Ino and Tenten were having so much fun that they almost ripped his small little cloth right off of him. Moegi sat very still, sometimes biting her lip, but mostly just staring very shyly at him. Finally he came over to Sakura, grinding his hips right in front of her. Sakura swallowed and pursed her hips. He produced a cloth from somewhere and covered her eyes, evoking some appreciative sounds from the girls. The stripper took Sakura's hands and dragged them down his much defined torso and she swallowed heavily. He stroked over her bare shoulders, down her arms - to her thighs where he finally spread her legs and slid down in her lap, making slow sexual movements against her. Sakura made a strange choking sound low in her throat, trying very hard to focus on the sound on Ino's laughter instead of the man above her.

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura finally escaped, she was stumbling out. Ino had managed to give her a few drinks and hold her down for another embarrassing lap dance and when she looked up she shouldn't have been surprised to find Sasuke waiting for her.

She fell uneasily into his arms and leaned up to kiss him. He tasted like he'd also had a couple of drinks, but definitely looked more sober than her.

Sasuke leaned down and pulled the heels off her feet and tossed them aside.

"Hey! Those are Ino's!"

"Don't care."

He lifted her up easily, making Sakura squeal in delight, and disappeared into the night. Sasuke was asleep long before they reached his bedroom and Sasuke laid her down on his bed before cutting Ino's slutty dress off of Sakura. He tossed it into the wastepaper basket. Sasuke got a shirt from his closet and went over to Sakura, trying to work her into it.

"Hmm," she mumbled, "Sasuke-kun..." and placed sloppy kisses onto his neck. Sasuke huffed in half-amusement and half annoyance. He pulled her up, yanking the shirt down over her head before slipping his arm around her waist and giving her a proper kiss for no damn reason at all. Mostly because she was drunk and wouldn't question it.

Sakura grinned up at him sleepily, "You are trouble, Sasuke-kun."

He grunted and laid her down on the bed.

"Sakura," he gave her a little shake. "Hm?"

"Why didnt Itachi tell me? That he knows."

Sakura, still very drunk – didn't even deny it and gave him a sad smile. "Maybe he just wanted to be your brother here...and not the one who did all those horrible things." she leaned up and kissed him before falling back onto the bed. Asleep within seconds.

Sasuke stared down at her, letting out a shaky breath. He headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before crawling into bed with her and pulling him against his chest, hoping her presence would chase the pain out again.

He let out a shaky breath. Well, fuck. He was getting married tomorrow and Sakura still wasn't pregnant. Sasuke groaned, burying his face into her hair. He'd have to fix that. Soon.

x-x-x-x-

NEXT CHAPTER – Sasuke's party AND a wedding!

Review!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Paradise

Chapter 11 – The Last Time

'_**This is the last time I'm asking you this. You put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why – you break my heart in the blink of an eye.'**_

It had been close to nightfall, and Sakura still hadn't returned. Sasuke glared at the window, as if willing her to appear there, but it summoned someone else entirely. The door to his room slammed open and Naruto walked in, followed by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Get your ass up, we're going out." Kiba said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"If Mikoto-san hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known that the wedding was _**tomorrow**_." Naruto chastised and Sasuke looked away. "I figured you'd find out on your own and show up anyway."

Naruto made a sound of disgust and shook his head.

"Are we going out or what?" Shikamaru asked lazily, lighting a cigarette. Sasuke swiped it before he could take a second drag and flicked it out of the window. Shikamaru looked momentarily surprised but the rolled his eyes.

"I'm busy." Sasuke told them.

"Right," Naruto said sarcastically, "Sitting alone in the dark is very time consuming,"

Kiba laughed and Sasuke glared at both of them. Eventually, they managed to drag him out of there – where they headed downtown to some club that Sasuke wouldn't have been caught dead in, and according to Naruto, there was a 'special surprise' at midnight. There group consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, a blond with blue eyes that Sasuke had never seen before and Kankuro, Gaara and Shino. They had a few drinks and Sasuke watched as the guys danced with various drunken girls, it only took him a second to swap himself out with a clone and make his escape, by that time – most of the guys were so drunk that they probably wouldn't even have noticed his escape. Once he was far enough away, he released the clone and headed out to find Sakura. She was fairly easy to find – but Sasuke was nothing less than furious when he saw the establishment that he charka emanated from. Sasuke had to stop himself from bursting through those doors more than once, and it took Sakura the better part of an hour to finally emerge from the building. Her green eyes, glazed over slightly from drinking, fell on his form – not surprised at all. Her cheeks were flushed and there was this happy light to her eyes when she saw him. Sasuke refused to acknowledge the slight tugging at his heartstrings at how beautiful she looked. She stumbled over to him and fell into his arms, before she leaned up to kiss him sloppily. Sasuke leaned down to hide the slight upturn to his lips and pulled the heels from her feet, tossing them away one by one.

"Hey!" she protested, "Those are Ino's."

"Don't care." Sasuke grunted and then he stood, lifting Sakura up in his arms. She squealed in delight and Sasuke took off for home. Somewhere along the way, Sakura fell asleep in his arms and she didn't even wake when he climbed through his bedroom window.

He could already see the alcohol burning from her system. Orochimaru had trained Sasuke extensively in fighting off various poisons, his chakra would simply burn the intrusive bodies away before they did any real damage. Sakura's ability to do this was almost on par with his own. The flush on her cheeks was vastly less as he laid her down on the bed. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and started at the bottom of the dress, swiftly cutting it up and off of her. Sasuke tossed it away and went to the closet to get one of his shirts. Honestly, Sasuke would normally have been seriously annoyed at dressing a grown person, but he couldn't bring himself to care. And that should definitely have bothered him…but it didn't. Sasuke pulled it over her head and worked her arms into it, by that time Sakura came awake slightly. "Hmm, Sasuke-kun," she leaned up and placed wet kisses on his neck. Sasuke huffed in amusement, shaking his head as he yanked the shirt down and slipped his arm around her waist before pulling her up for a proper kiss. Sakura was happy to respond, making a mewling sound and trying to pull him down to her. But Sasuke pulled away and Sakura smiled up at him sleepily, "You are trouble, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke grunted a response and laid her down, Sakura was ready to fall asleep again but Sasuke wasn't about the opportunity go past.

"Sakura," Sasuke gave her a little shake and she hummed in response, her eyes fluttering open.

"Why didn't Itachi tell me? That he knows…"  
Sakura smiled sadly and didn't even bother denying it, "Maybe he just wanted to be your brother here...and not the one who did all those horrible things." She leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips before falling back down and was asleep within seconds. Sasuke stared down at her, letting out a shaky breath. He headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before crawling into bed with her and pulling him against his chest, hoping her presence would chase the pain out again.

He let out another shaky breath. Well, fuck. He was getting married tomorrow and Sakura still wasn't pregnant. Sasuke groaned, burying his face into her hair. He'd have to fix that. Soon. The realization that he was getting married hit him solidly in that moment. Of course the fact that he was getting married to Sakura didn't escape him either – or that he was currently holding her in his arms. Three years ago, had anyone told him this was going to happen – he would have probably laughed in their faces. Right now though, he probably should have seen it coming. Naruto and Sakura – they were never going to give up on him and eventually, probably, things with Sakura could have gone to the next level. It was very possible. Sasuke wasn't blind. When he'd arrived on the battlefield he'd definitely noticed Sakura. Her strength, firstly, obviously. But he'd also noticed that she'd definitely grown up. Filled out and became more womanly, and definitely somewhat beautiful. Not in the traditional sense, but Sakura attracted attention – her exotic features demanded it. And not even Sasuke had been an exception. There had only ever been three girls in Sasuke's life – that had been seriously interested in him. Ino, Karin and Sakura. Ino had annoyed him to no end. Karin had been too overbearing. But Sakura, out of the three, was the only one who ever grew up. The only one he'd ever truly let in. The first, actually. So, maybe he should have expected this. Being the Uchiha that he was. He hadn't though. And now he was getting married to her. Sasuke needed to find a way to make her stay – here, with him. He needed her, and he could admit it (to himself). He could have easily made her promise to stay in her drunken state – but what would that help? He _**needed **_to convince her to stay, that was the only way this would work. And he needed to find a way soon, because whatever Sakura was planning relied on them being married. Shit.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura was awoken by the morning light on her face and Sasuke's arms tightly around her. He seemed to be fast asleep, his breathing slow and easy. Sakura loved being in his arms, this was the first time she could actually experience it fully. Sasuke's lean, strong arms were tight, but not suffocating so. It felt wonderful, she felt…loved? Maybe that was too strong a word, but she couldn't have cared. She'd imagined this feeling many nights – but what she imagined had never felt this wonderful. Sakura leaned her head down and impulsively kissed his arm. Behind her, he stirred and she felt her cheeks heat up. _**What are you doing?**_ She mentally screamed, stiffening in his arms. Sasuke froze too, probably realizing that he was holding her, but then, after a moment – he relaxed! He pulled her against him again, Sakura stiff and wide-eyed, and Sasuke pressed a kiss behind her ear. "We could have this every morning Sakura," he whispered gruffly. Sakura's throat felt tight and she blinked her tears away. She wanted this. She'd always wanted it. And he was using that against her, but Kami help her, she didn't care. Every morning sounded like a fairy tale – one she could have…here. But she didn't want it here. She wanted it back home. Even if Itachi and Mikoto and Fugaku weren't going to be there. As long as she had Sasuke…

But that wasn't going to happen.

They couldn't be back in the real world.

Sakura allowed herself to be held for only a moment longer, refusing to speak. There was a knock at the door – saving her. And Mikoto popped her head inside.

"Time to get up," she announced and Sakura sat up immediately. "Let's get you ready." She said and then turned to Sasuke, "Naruto is expecting you, hurry up, Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke was supposed to get ready at Naruto's house. Sakura didn't look at him as she headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then followed Mikoto to the master bedroom, where – surprisingly her mother was waiting. She burst into tears the moment she saw Sakura and rushed over to pull her daughter into her arms.

"Mom?" Sakura asked, panicked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," her mom said, smiling and wiping at her tears. "My baby girl is getting married."

Sakura's eyes widened, hearing her mother say it had finally made it…real for her. She was getting married. To Uchiha Sasuke.

Mikoto led Sakura over to the vanity table and sat her down. Ino entered the room then and came over to Sakura with some breakfast, but Sakura pushed it away – her face pale. "No, I can't eat. I'll puke if I do."

Ino laughed. "Getting cold feet?"

"No." Sakura answered distantly and Sakura set the bowl aside before the three of them got busy getting Sakura ready. Sakura sat very still and watched them transform her into something almost beautiful. Because she honestly thought that no amount of make-up could ever make her beautiful enough for Uchiha Sasuke. Her eyes went to Ino. Yes, Ino was pretty. She could definitely look good with Sasuke-kun. They would complement each other's looks. Not Sakura. Luckily, she reminded herself, this wasn't real. And hopefully, soon, she would be at home, and she would try – desperately to forget this. Forget everything she did – what she was forcing Sasuke into. Kami, she loved him so much. But she wasn't good enough. She never would be. This wasn't real. Sasuke would _**never**_really marry Haruno Sakura. She wasn't even from a prominent clan! Sakura let out a sob and all the hands around her froze.

"Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked, who had been busy with her hair.

She couldn't tell them that she couldn't do this – because she needed to. Sakura shook her head, trying to get her crying under control.

Her mother took her hand, smiling up at her and Ino leaned back against the vanity table.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not good enough for him. Not for Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura confessed.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Mikoto laughed. "If anything, Sasuke-chan isn't good enough for you. He's too much like his father. But you love him and he loves you, I know he does."

Ino nodded in agreement and Sakura felt her mom squeeze her hand. She nodded slowly and they continued their work for many more hours. Once they were done, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked like herself – but different. Maybe even pretty.

Mikoto brought out the dress that she had apparently picked with Sakura's mother. It was a pure white fusion between traditional and modern. With some lacework from the waist down.

Sakura, silently, allowed them to dress her and add some finishing touches.

"You have five minutes." Mikoto said after Ino and her mother had left. "Your father is waiting in the living room to walk you down the aisle to Sasuke-chan, ok?"

Sakura nodded mutely and Mikoto gave her a quick, tight hug. "Welcome to the family, Sakura-chan." She whispered before heading out of the room. Sakura stared at herself for a moment longer before she figured she might as well face her father. She stepped out of the room just as Itachi came out of his and Sakura pushed him back inside, closing them in.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she demanded, but Itachi's eyes were on her, moving over her in shock. "You look…" he began, blinking.

"What?"

"Beautiful." He said, sounding a little uneasy.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away.

After a long silence, Itachi cleared his throat awkwardly several times before he spoke. "Yes." He said to answer her question. "This," he mentioned to the world around them, "Isn't real. As much as we want it to be."

"What will happen to you?" Sakura asked weakly.

"I'm dead, Sakura-chan." He answered simply, before closing the space between them. "You need to do this. Madara wins if you don't."

Sakura nodded, staring up at him. "I wish…things were different." She whispered, blinking away more tears. Itachi smiled sadly, before he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek. Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed again. Itachi said nothing, he held his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

Sakura swallowed before slipping her arm though his. Itachi led her through the house to her father, who looked just as shocked as Itachi had.

"I'll leave her with you, Haruno-san." Itachi stepped away and went outside.

"You know I'm not happy about this,"

Sakura nodded at her father, "And it appears that there is nothing that I can do to stop you." He sighed. "Is this what you really want? Are you happy?"

"Yes," she whispered her throat tight, "I really am."

"That's all I could want, then." He patted her cheek softly, before holding out his arm much as Itachi did. Sakura took it and her father led her from the house and to the very place where Sasuke had practiced his first Katon jutsu.

He was waiting at the end of the wooden dock, Naruto and Itachi at his side. There was a priest there too and Ino fell into step behind Sakura, leading up to the dock.

Sasuke's eyes widened on her and he swallowed heavily, unable to blink or look away. She reached him, a small, shy smile on her face.

Her father shook hands with Sasuke and pulled him in to whisper something to him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nodded regardless. Her father kissed her cheek before going back down to sit next to her mother. Sakura turned to face Sasuke. He stared down at her. Sakura wasn't sure what happened or how the ceremony went. She couldn't remember much once it was over. They exchanged rings, mumbled 'I dos' and repeated something that the priest said. Eventually Sakura saw Sasuke lean down to her, capturing her lips with his. She let out a sigh, letting her arms go around his neck.

Naruto gave some cat calls, causing them to separate, Sakura blushing. The reception came next. Delicious food. Many well-wishers. And Sasuke's gaze on her. Always. And once he'd had enough of the party, Sasuke had led her away, not to the main house, but further away. Closer to the shrine. To a small house near the edge of the Uchiha Compound. He didn't turn on the lights.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, in the darkness of the bedroom.

He turned to her, she could see his eyes staring down at her intently.

"I know…I know that we have many differences but…do you think…just for tonight…we could…" she closed her eyes, waiting for his rejection, but it never came – instead he kissed her. Sakura made a surprised sound, before kissing him back eagerly. This would be the last time. The last time that Sasuke would ever touch her, kiss her, make love to her. And Sakura clung to him, reveling in the feeling of being so close to him. Sasuke made quick work of getting the dress off of her and helped Sakura pull his formal wear from him before slamming his lips back onto her own. Sakura pulled him against her, her heated skin sliding up against his. Sasuke's hands slid around her waist and lifted her up against him – taking two steps before lowering her onto the bed. He hovered over her, with all the intimidation and intensity that Uchiha Sasuke was. His eyes stared down into hers, making her flush with a strange heat all over. His lips glinted with wetness in the slight light and his tongue darted out to lick over them. Sakura swallowed. Fuck, he was so incredibly sexy. She reached up with one hand, dragging it over his cheek and up into his hair where she pulled his mouth to her's. Their tongues meeting almost immediately. Sasuke slid his body down, in between her legs and Sakura moaned low in the throat, grinding her hips up against his hardness while his hands traced up the bare skin between them, cupping her breasts over her bra. She arched herself up into his hands, breaking their kiss to throw her head back when he grinded himself into her. Sasuke dragged his tongue over her pulse point before giving it a hard suck, his hands practically ripping the bra from her. Sakura stared at him through hooded eyes as he took a hard nipple between his lips. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut letting out a sigh as he moved to the next one briefly before kissing a trail down her stomach. She lifted her head breathlessly to watch his path downward where his eyes flipped up to her's as he nibbled on her hip bone before hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down. Sakura sat up, pulling his boxers from him before throwing a leg over him and lifting herself onto his hard member. She slid down slowly, watching as he squeezed his eyes shut. She was breathing heavily when she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him slowly before she began moving on him. Sasuke groaned her name before burying his head into her chest as Sakura slowly began riding him. He kissed over her breast, slowly as if wanting to savor her with him. Almost as if he, too, knew it would be the last time. His hands dragged down her spine, leading down to cup her behind and lead her movements, because Sasuke was, above all a control freak. He took her nipple into his mouth and Sakura gasped, pushing him down onto the bed and intending to have her way with him completely – but Sasuke wouldn't have that. He flipped them over, biting into her neck and Sakura cried out, arching up against him. Sasuke braced his arms on either side of her before he rammed into her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned, gripping his shoulders. She could see him losing control, losing himself in her. And it wasn't enough, she still wanted more. Sakura lifted her legs, hooking them behind his back, making him groan low in his throat. His hair brushed over her cheeks, their bodies slick with sweat, as Sakura's nails dug into him. "Faster, Sasuke-kun," she choked out and he complied, his movements becoming erratic, his breath leaving his lips roughly. Sakura could feel her peak coming, she gave little gasps, and when it hit, her head fell back and she arched off of the bed, crying out his name. Sasuke thrust into her a few more times before he stiffened, giving a guttural groan before collapsing on top of her. After a moment, Sakura's hands went around him, stroking his hair. Their pants filled the heavy silence of the room.

"We could be happy," he said into the silence. And despite everything he just sounded…sad.

"I know." She answered, her hands tightening around him. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke said nothing, he simply lifted his head and kissed her. He wouldn't beg. She knew he wouldn't. Sakura also knew how bad he wanted this. His family. This life, and when he lifted his head. That moment when he looked at her that was the closest she'd ever see Uchiha Sasuke to begging. He rolled off of her, and took her into his arms. Finally, Sakura cried. Softly, not making a sound. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. And that was how she stayed, until Sasuke fell asleep, exhausted. Sakura stood quietly, and pulled her clothes on. She looked back at Sasuke one last time before slipping out of the window and hopefully – to the end.

x-x-x-x-

That's it for this chapter. So, yup, they're married. All that's left now is for Sakura to figure out how the hell to get out of there!

The next chapter will also have a scene you've all been waiting for….

No spoilers.

And – a visit from someone else who knows.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
